Family Love
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series, after Another One To Love. GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel. Rape.
1. Grimmjow The Babysitter

**Whoo! Chapter One of Story Three! Too bad it's my last part to the GrimmxUlqui series! :( But do not worry! I'll be sure to make other stories with babies, and love, and HOT man sex! Because I haven't been able to type that often since my computer broke, I haven't been able to write any oneshots, so I went straight to this story. I am also writing Silver Sakura as well, so look out for those updates too.**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**"Daddy! Daddy!" Midori ran down the hallway, giggling, and waving, before she jumped into Grimmjow's arms. She was five now, and she was wearing a white dress made to look like a normal Hueco Mundo uniform. A green obi was around her waist, and she had blue forearm sleeves that stopped at her elbow. Her bright teal hair was just below shoulder length, and was pushed back with a headband, keeping her face clear, so everyone could see her big, green eyes, the whole reason she had been given her name.**

**"How's my girl doing?" The sexta asked, and kissed her tan cheek.**

**"I'm good." She kissed him back. "And I came here to find you! Mommy said that he wanted to talk to you!" The small girl giggled as Grimmjow tickled her stomach, then threw her over his shoulder, before walking towards their room. "Daddy! Put me down!" Midori laughed, and her fists hit against Grimmjow's back, as her legs kicked out in front of him.**

**"Hey! Be careful!" Grimmjow said, before tickling the girl again.**

**"Daddy! Stop it! Stop it!" Midori squealed, and struggled to get away from Grimmjow's hands.**

**"Midori, be careful. You'll hurt someone." Ulquiorra scolded, as he stepped out of the bedroom.**

**"I'm sorry Mommy." Midori pouted, as Grimmjow put her down.**

**"Hey Ulqui. Did you need me for something?" The sexta asked, leaning in to kiss Ulquiorra.**

**"Not in front of Midori." The cuatra ordered, but Grimmjow continued to lean, and pulled the smaller one closer, bringing their lips together. The sexta chuckled as he heard Midori pretend to gag.**

**"Eeew! Gross!" She squealed, pushing in between her parents. The two espada pulled away, and the girl latched onto her 'mother's' thigh.**

**"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said. "I wanted to tell you that Aizen-sama is sending me to the human world, along with Ichimaru, and Granz. He has requested that, while we are gone, you watch Midori, as well as the twins, and Chou."**

**"What?" Grimmjow yelled. "Why the f-?" His mouth was covered by Ulquiorra's hand, as he continued to angrily yell profanity.**

**"Midori, please go into the bedroom." The cuatra said.**

**"But Mommy!"**

**"You heard me."**

**"Fine." The girl pouted, leaving the hall.**

**Ulquiorra removed his hand, and glared at the now-quiet sexta. "I can hardly believe that you chose to talk like that in front of our daughter."**

**"C'mon babe, why do _I _have to fuckin' watch them? Why can't Aizen watch _his _kids, and I'll watch Midori. It's fuckin' ridiculous that I have to watch all four!"**

**"Aizen-sama is very busy, unlike yourself, because you choose to slack off, so he doesn't have time to watch his own children. Just do it Grimmjow, and try to refrain from using such foul language when the children are around." The cuatra leaned up, and kissed Grimmjow's lips, making the sexta relax, and give in.**

**"Alright. I'll do it." He sighed.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Yeah yeah, but you're gonna owe me _big _time. You'll have to be extra sexy tonight when we take our 'bath'."**

**"I don't recall saying 'yes' to that. Midori will be in the next room, and I don't feel comfortable doing _that _somewhere where she could hear us, or maybe even accidentally see us."**

**"We can wait until she's asleep." The sexta smiled, pulling Ulquiorra close, and biting his lower lip playfully.**

**"Stop it! Someone might see!" Ulquiorra pushed the bigger one away.**

**"C'mon Ulqui. Everyone already knows we're together. Lighten up."**

**"It doesn't mean we have to put on a show."**

**"Mommy?" Midori asked, opening the bedroom door, and peeking out.**

**"What is it?" The cuatra turned to face his daughter.**

**"I'm sleepy. Can you come nap with me?"**

**"I have to go sweetheart. Maybe your father will go nap with you. He's always complaining about how tired he is anyway."**

**"Ha ha." Grimmjow said sarcastically, and kissed the cuatra's hair. "I'll see you." He said, and walked towards the bedroom.**

**"Bye Mommy." Midori waved.**

**"Good-bye. I'll be back soon." Ulquiorra nodded, and started off down the hall.**

**Grimmjow closed the bedroom door, and walked over to the bed, where Midori had climbed in, and was hiding under the blankets. He sat down on the edge, and pulled the covers back from over her head.**

**"Why don't you just sleep in your own bed?"**

**"Mommy always naps with me, and he said my bed is too small for two people." The girl sat up in the bed, and smiled. "Besides, you were the one who let me sleep in here with you and Mommy to begin with. It's really _your _fault I'm so spoiled."**

**"You are _just _like your mother."**

**"Well, I _am_ always with him." Midori said, then grabbed Grimmjow's arm, and pulled on it. "Come _on _Daddy!" She begged. "Come take a nap with me! If you do, I'll make sure that when Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou come, we'll all be _extra _good."**

**"Don't bribe me!" Grimmjow said, climbing into the bed next to his daughter, and pulled the blankets up to cover them. "You're too smart for your own good." He sighed, as the smaller body snuggled close to his own.**

**Midori giggled. "I love you Daddy." She yawned, and kissed the sexta's chest, before curling up, and closing her eyes to sleep.**

**"I love you too." Grimmjow smiled, and kissed the girl's teal hair. "Go to sleep."**

* * *

**Reviews reviews please! Love ya! ;P**


	2. Bath

**For those who are wondering, and are too lazy to look up translations, Midori means Green. Grimmjow had picked the name, because of her big green eyes, that are just like her 'mother's'.**

**Another thing, for people who are wondering why Midori calls Ulquiorra 'Mommy', even though he hates it, it's because Grimmjow had taught her to call the cuatra that, and so it just stuck, which Ulquiorra finally just accepted.**

**I write 'mother' in quotations, because, Ulquiorra, Gin, and Szayel are all male, so technically they can't be mothers. I just use it as a reference for them because they _did _give birth. But when Midori calls Ulqui 'Mommy', I don't put it in quotes, because it's her name for him, not an insinuation that he's the one who gave birth to her.**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. :(**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"**Hey! Careful with that thing before I pop it!" Grimmjow yelled, and rubbed the top of his head from where the ball had hit him. Isamu picked up the ball, while Midori climbed onto the bed, and kissed the boo-boo.**

"**Sorry Daddy. We'll be more careful." She said, and gave him the best innocent look she could.**

"**You're such a manipulator." The sexta sighed. "I don't care what you do, just don't hit me again." **

"**Yes Daddy!" Midori squealed, and went to go play with Isamu again.**

"**Whatever." Grimmjow grumbled.**

"**Um… Uncle Grimmjow." Chou said shyly from beside the bed. **

"**What?"**

"**I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat please?" **

"**Yeah, I guess. Who else is hungry?" Grimmjow stood, and stretched, walking towards the door. **

"**Me!" Isamu, Hikaru, and Midori yelled, running over to the sexta. **

"**C'mon, let's go then."**

**Yay!" The four children cheered.**

**

* * *

**

**"How the **_**hell**_**, do you four get so dirty, just from eating?" Grimmjow growled.**

**"Ooh Uncle Grimmjow, you said a bad word." Hikaru gasped, and then squealed as the sexta dropped her into the large tub along with the other three kids.**

**"Mommy said you need to stop talking like that." Midori scolded, before she splashed the bathwater at her father.**

"**Hey! Quit it!" The sexta splashed back, making the kids scream. "You got me all wet now!" He yelled, and ripped off his jacket, throwing it across the room. The four children laughed, and soaked Grimmjow once again. "Stop!" He yelled.**

"**What are you going to do about it?" Isamu teased, and splashed the water a third time. **

"**That's it!" Grimmjow stood up, and pulled off his hakama, before jumping into the tub with the other four. He grabbed Isamu and Hikaru, and tickled their stomachs, while Midori, and Chou jumped onto him.**

"**Uncle Grimmjow, stop it!" Hikaru squealed.**

"**Uncle Grimmjow!" Isamu giggled along with his sister.**

"**Push him under!" Midori yelled, and her hands pushed down on the top of her father's head. Chou followed after, and so did the twins.**

"**Oh no you don't!" The sexta yelled, even as he let the kids push his head beneath the water. **

"**What do we do now?" Chou asked, after Grimmjow's head had been submerged.**

"**Run away!" Midori ordered, and they all scrambled to leave the tub. Grimmjow popped his head out of the bathwater, and reached out to grasp an ankle of one of the retreating children. He got a hold of Chou, and pulled her back into the tub, tickling her, and smiled as the other three kids gasped.**

"**Save me!" Chou giggled, splashing, and kicking to try to get free.**

"**Let her go!" Hikaru yelled.**

"**What are you gonna do about it?" Grimmjow teased, repeating Isamu's words.**

**Get him!" Midori screamed, and the three free children rushed at the sexta.**

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow laid his daughter down into the bed, next to the other three sleeping children, so that they were huddled close together. After their **_**long **_**'bath', the four kids had almost dropped **_**on the spot **_**from exhaustion, so Grimmjow had grabbed a few towels, and dried them off before laying them naked in the bed. Their clothes had been soaked from the bathwater, and they had already curled up on the floor to sleep, so Grimmjow figured they were better off staying asleep, and just placed them under the blankets as they were.**

**Finally." He smiled to himself, as he lay down at the end of the bed. It had actually been fun watching all four children that day, and he was now just as tired as they had been. He yawned, and wondered where Ulquiorra was, because he _really _wanted to fuck the cuatra for the first time in a _long _time right now. He closed his eyes to relax, and imagine how awesome his lover was in bed, but ended up falling asleep like the children. **

**

* * *

**

**He awoke the next 'morning', to see Ulquiorra sitting up in the bed, reading a book out-loud to Midori, who was snuggled up next to him. **

"**You're finally awake." The cuatra said, noticing that Grimmjow had sat up, and was rubbing his eyes. "You slept for a long time."**

"**And Daddy had even taken a nap with me yesterday too." Midori added.**

"**Yeah, well you four really wore me out." Grimmjow climbed up next to his daughter, and lover, and held them close.**

"**Do you really deserve to be an espada, when you can't even watch over four children for a day?" Ulquiorra teased.**

"**Did we go too hard on you Daddy?" Midori teased as well.**

"**You two… are something else." Grimmjow scowled, before nudging Ulquiorra. "So what did you do in the human world Ulqui?"**

"**I can't tell you. Aizen-sama said to keep it confidential." The cuatra said, but gave Grimmjow a I'll-tell-you-later-when-our-child's-not-in-the-room look over Midori's head.**

"**Oh well." The sexta sighed, then decided to change the subject. "Hey Midori, do want to learn to fight like Mommy and Daddy?"**

"**Really?" The girl asked, face lighting up.**

"**Yeah, why not? You're gonna have to learn sometime."**

"**I don't think so." Ulquiorra scowled. "She's not learning how to fight yet. She's not even six years old."**

"**Oh c'mon babe, she's plenty old enough. She already kicks me all night in her sleep. She's practically halfway there."**

"**No."**

"**Mommy!" Midori begged, climbing onto Ulquiorra's lap, and giving him the best puppy-dog face she could make. "Please! I want to learn to fight!"**

"**That look may work on others, but it's not going to work on me. You are **_**not **_**going be fighting **_**anyone**_**."**

"**Please!"**

"**No, and if you beg me one more time, you're going to be in trouble."**

"**Okay." The girl sighed sadly, and sat back pouting. And although Ulquiorra was immune to the girl's means of 'persuasion', Grimmjow was not. He sat up in the bed, and turned to look at the cuatra.**

"**Oh Ulqui, let her learn. We can just play around in here, and when she gets older, we'll move somewhere else."**

**That's a bad idea. I don't want my room being destroyed, and then the rest of Las Noches, because **_**you **_**want to train our daughter. We'll wait until she's older, and then **_**I'll **_**teach her."**

"**Are you saying that if **_**I **_**teach her, I'm gonna end up breaking everything?" Grimmjow growled.**

"**Yes I am. You have a reputation for being destructive. An example would be your own room five years ago."**

"**Hey! You **_**helped **_**when you blasted a cero through my door! And I would **_**not **_**destroy everything!"**

"**I highly doubt that. Even Aizen-sama agrees that I should train her, because he doesn't want his castle to fall apart thanks to your 'training sessions'." **

"**I don't give a **_**fuck **_**about what Aizen says!"**

"**Don't use that language in front of our daughter!"**

"**Don't keep acting like you're better than me!"**

"**I am not! I am only stating a fact!"**

"**Fact my ass! You're just trying to make me seem like a bad example in front of her!"**

"**Well, you're not exactly the best one!"**

"**Shut up!"**

**Midori, who had been listening to her parents argue, began to cry. She hated it when the two espada fought. Upon hearing her cries, and seeing her tears, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow immediately stopped yelling. Grimmjow sighed, and hugged the girl from behind, but she pushed away, and instead leaned forward to hug Ulquiorra.**

"**We're sorry baby girl." Grimmjow apologized, and rubbed the back of his daughter's head, while Ulquiorra did the same with her back.**

"**It's alright." Ulquiorra comforted, while Midori continued to cry into the cuatra's chest. "We didn't mean to upset you."**

"**I hate… when you argue." She sniffed, and sat up wiping her eyes. **

"**Another reason why I won't allow you to start fighting." Ulquiorra said. "You're not one who enjoys conflict."**

"**But… I want to learn to fight like you and Daddy, so I can protect you when the shinigami's come." Midori wiped her eyes again. Ulquiorra sighed, and looked from his daughter to his lover, before he gave in. "Fine. Go ahead. But be careful. If I hear about anything being blown apart, someone's going to get it."**

"**Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Midori hugged the cuatra.**

"**Thanks." Grimmjow smiled, kissing Ulquiorra, before he picked up Midori, and walked over to the door.**

"**Bye bye!" The girl waved, and Ulquiorra returned the action.**

"**Bye babe!" Grimmjow smiled back at his lover, before leaving with Midori.**

**

* * *

**

**Aww they've both gone so soft! And Grimmjow actually enjoys playing with the kids! And for all you sickos out there, I didn't mean for the tub scene to be awkward. Little kids take baths with their parents all the time, and Grimmjow is like family to the other three kids, so it's meant to be cute, not weird. By the way, the tub I imagine is like a spa tub. It's big enough for quite a few people, but it's still pretty shallow for little kids.**

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P **

**BTW: I'm making a ByakuyaxKenpachi story, so I'm going to see how that goes. Does anyone know if Kenpachi became a captain before of after Hisana's death?**


	3. The First Time In A Long Time

**This story is going to be filled with relationship issues between Ulqui and Grimm, and there may even be some abuse later on. This chapter shows more of the beginning of some... diagreements between the two. But I'll be sure to make the ending SUPER HAPPY. **

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I no tengo Bleach. [spanglish]**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"**How did she do?" Ulquiorra whispered, covering Midori up with the bed sheets.**

"**She was awesome Ulqui." Grimmjow smiled from the bathroom doorway. "I actually got a few bruises from when she kicked me."**

"**Yes, she's got very powerful legs. I know." The cuatra rubbed his stomach over the spot where Midori had kicked him the most when she had still been inside him. He shook his head, and walked around the bed, going into the bathroom after Grimmjow, and closing the door behind him. He removed his jacket, and was about to do the same with his hakama, when Grimmjow grabbed his hands, and got down on his knees. He kissed the pale stomach, and smiled when the cuatra gasped.**

"**Can I Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked, looking up at his lover.**

"**Y-yes." Ulquiorra nodded, before grabbing the sexta's shoulders. "But be careful. I don't want Midori to hear , and I don't want her asking why I can't walk properly tomorrow." Grimmjow laughed, and helped the cuatra out of his hakama, before picking the petite body up, and carrying it into the tub. "Why are you getting in?" Ulquiorra scowled up at the sexta. "You took a bath yesterday with the children."**

"**So? Our girl had me sweating all fuckin' day."**

"**You just want to have sex in the bathtub."**

"**You know me too well babe." Grimmjow sat down with Ulquiorra in his lap, the pale back leaning against the tan chest. The sexta's hands ran up and down his lover's torso, before stopping on the cuatra's bright pink nipples. **

"**O-ooh!" Ulquiorra moaned loudly, and quickly covered his mouth to dull the moans that escaped him after that. **

"**C'mon, don't cover your mouth Ulqui." Grimmjow whined, pulling Ulquiorra's hand away. "Midori's out cold. She's not gonna wake up, no matter how loud we are. **

"**I don't-" Ulquiorra was cut off as Grimmjow turned the raven-haired head, and brought their lips together, before slipping his tongue into the cuatra's mouth. Ulquiorra turned around to straddle the sexta's legs, and ran his hands through the teal hair as they continued kissing. Grimmjow's hands now made their way down to Ulquiorra's ass, where they squeezed, then slapped at it, as the cuatra moved forward to rub their growing erections together. Ulquiorra gasped and moaned, while Grimmjow growled in delight, before both pulled away from their kiss, panting quietly. **

"**I miss doing this." Grimmjow said, leaning forward to attack the cuatra's neck with his mouth. "I can't believe it's been almost five years since I've been able to fuck you."**

**Ulquiorra moaned, and tilted his head to allow Grimmjow better access, as he rocked his hips. "W-we can't do it w-with Midori in t-the same r-room. And she only s-sleeps in **_**our**_** bed, t-thanks to y-you." **

"**Hey." Grimmjow backed his head away, pretending to glare at the cuatra. "Don't blame it on me. You let her sleep with us too." **

"**You were the one who started it." Ulquiorra brought his fingers to his ass, and played with his hole, while Grimmjow smiled at the cuatra's eagerness.**

"**Yeah, I guess. I just can't say 'no' to her." The sexta chuckled, and parted the pale ass, as his lover slowly pushed a finger in. **

"**Stop that. It's disgusting to talk about our child while having sex." Ulquiorra said, and winced as he added another finger.**

"**You were the one who started it." Grimmjow teased, repeating his lover's words. He kissed Ulquiorra's shoulder, and slapped the cuatra's ass again. Ulquiorra whined, digging his face into the sexta's shoulder, as he scissored his fingers, before moving them in and out. **

"**Shut up." Ulquiorra groaned, then arched back as his fingers found his sweet spot. **

"**There you go babe. Keep rubbing." Grimmjow kissed his lover's skin again, as Ulquiorra moaned, and stimulated his prostate more, just like Grimmjow had told him to.**

"**I s-said shut-up." Ulquiorra moaned, biting down on the sexta's neck to punish him.**

"**Ow!" Grimmjow growled, and pushed Ulquiorra's mouth away, then ripped the pale finger's away from the cuatra's ass, and roughly pushed the small body down onto his cock.**

"**Slow down." Ulquiorra whimpered. "Do you remember how long it's been?" **

"**You hurt **_**me **_**first, so I hurt you." The sexta smiled, and pushed his lover down the rest of the way, until he was fully seated. He began moving at a furious pace, making Ulquiorra scratch at the tan skin, and whimper at the pain in his ass and back. **

"**Y-you're s-so rude. How c-could I h-have **_**ever **_**fallen i-in love w-with you?" **

"_**Who's **_**the rude one here?" Grimmjow grumbled, before thrusting up more forcefully. Ulquiorra scratched harder, trying to move away from Grimmjow, but the sexta kept his tight grip.**

"**Let m-me go." The cuatra whined, making Grimmjow just laugh, and continue to roughly push into the tight hole.**

"**No." He said, just as he found Ulquiorra's prostate, making the cuatra arch back, and moan loudly. "Why would I stop, when you love me fuckin' you so much?" Grimmjow continued to thrust up into his lover, while Ulquiorra left himself bounce up and down on the sexta's lap. **

"**I-it f-feels so g-good…" The cuatra moaned, grabbing his cock, and pumping it, while the two moved quicker.**

"**You're a real slut Ulqui." Grimmjow pushed the pale hand away, and pumped the cuatra himself. Ulquiorra threw his head back, gripping Grimmjow's shoulders, and trying his hardest not to be too loud. "You love when I fuck you hard, huh?"**

"**Y-yes… p-please…" **

"**Please what? What do you want me to do, babe?"**

"**J-just… let m-me come…" Ulquiorra begged. **

"**Did you think I wasn't going to?" Grimmjow laughed, pumping his lover harder.**

"**Do it!" The cuatra ordered, then yelled out, and arched back once more, as he felt Grimmjow fill him, before he came as well. The two panted as they came down from their high, before Ulquiorra slumped over against the sexta's chest, and kissed at the wound he had created earlier. "For once… you finished first…" He said, making Grimmjow laugh. **

"**That's because you're so awesome Ulqui."**

"**You are very satisfying as well."**

"**Hey, I know we have Midori, but we definitely need to do this more often, just like we used to. We can wait until our baby girl's asleep, then just fuck each other senseless."**

"**Are you really that obsessed with sex?"**

"**Only if it's you. Because you're just so fuckin' hot, and amazing." Ulquiorra blushed at the statement, before standing up in the tub, and stepping out. He grabbed a towel, and bent over enticingly to begin drying himself, making Grimmjow lick his lips, before he scowled. "What? Can't stand sitting here with me afterwards?" **

**Ulquiorra stood, and turned to face his lover. "I'm just going to check on Midori."**

"**But you're not going to come back. Why else would you dry off?"**

"**So I won't have to clean up yet **_**another **_**wet mess. How do you think this room got clean after what happened yesterday?"**

"**Whatever." Grimmjow waved Ulquiorra away, and sank further into the bathwater.**

"**Fine. I won't come back." The cuatra said, and left bathroom after putting his hakama back on.**

"**Fuck." Grimmjow growled, and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel and his uniform, before following his lover. When he walked back into the bedroom, Ulquiorra had already climbed into the bed, and was facing away from the sexta. Midori was sprawled out on the remaining amount of mattress, which made Grimmjow laugh to himself, before he moved her towards the middle of the bed, and climbed in. "Ulqui, I love you." He said, looking at the back of his lover's head, and ran a hand over the dark hair.**

"**Hm." Ulquiorra pushed the hand away. "Go to sleep."**

"**Why're you so upset?"**

"**I'm not." The cuatra turned, and leaned over Midori, to kiss the sexta's lips. "Let's just go to sleep." He went to lay back down, but winced at the pain throbbing in his back. **

**Grimmjow had caught the action, and made an apologetic face at his lover. "Did I hurt you?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Sorry. I know you said to go easy, but it's been so long, and I just couldn't-"**

"**-You're forgiven." Ulquiorra wrapped and arm around Midori, and entwined his fingers with Grimmjow's. "I love you."**

"**Love you too babe."**

* * *

**Please Review! And wait patiently fer when I get ta update next!**

**Love ya! ;P**


	4. One Hell Of A Kick

**Big cliffhanger at the end here! Don't hurt me!**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"**Ow! **_**Man **_**your legs are strong!" Grimmjow growled, and rubbed his cheek from where Midori had kicked him, as the girl gasped, and ran up to hug her father. **

"**I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you."**

"**What are you talking about? That was awesome for your age! It just hurt." The sexta rubbed his cheek again, then smiled down at his daughter. "And your jumping's getting better, since you were able to kick me in the face, when I was standing up straight. Pretty soon, you'll be able to just stay in the air, and fight."**

"**Really Daddy?"**

"**Yeah, but first, I want you to learn to fight with one of these." Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera, and held it out for the girl to see.**

"**Wow!" She gasped, and reached out to poke the zanpaktou. "Mommy told me about these. He said if they're released, you'll become more like the normal hollow you used to be, instead of looking more human-like."**

"**Basically. You **_**look **_**more like a hollow, and you'll get a lot stronger. Wanna see?"**

"**Yes! Yes!" The girl jumped up and down, and clapped her hands excitedly. **

"**Okay, here we go." The sexta brought the sword down beside him, before grinning at Midori. "Grind, Pantera!" He yelled, and the dirt around the two kicked up, surrounding the sexta's body, while Midori covered her face with her arms to keep anything from getting in her eyes. When the wind died down, the girl lowered her arms, before giggling at the sight of her father in his released form.**

"**Hee hee, you're a kitty!" She pointed. **

**Grimmjow growled, and glared at his daughter. "I am not a **_**kitty**_**. I'm a _panther_. Didn't you hear the name?" **

"**Mommy said kitties and panthers are the same thing!" Midori laughed louder, and fell to the ground, gripping her stomach as it began to ache. "My Daddy's a pretty kitty!"**

"**All right, that's enough." The sexta grumbled, returning to normal. **

"**Kitty!" The girl screamed in laughter once again. **

"**Hey!" Grimmjow yelled, and Midori immediately stopped. "Thank you."**

"**Did I do something wrong Daddy?" Again with that cute face, and those big eyes.**

"**No." The sexta sighed in defeat, and sat down on the ground next to his daughter. **

"**Do you need something for your face?" She asked, rubbing her fingers over the bruise that had formed on Grimmjow's cheek.**

"**Nah, I'll be fine." The sexta answered, even though he winced at the touch.**

"**She got you good." Ulquiorra said, walking up behind the two, and kissing both their heads.**

"**Yeah she did." Grimmjow smiled, pulling the cuatra into his lap.**

"**Daddy used his zanpaktou, and turned into a kitty!" Midori giggled, and sat in her 'mother's' lap. **

"_**Panther**_**." Grimmjow said through grit teeth, and tickled the girl's stomach.**

"**Did you do well today?" Ulquiorra asked.**

"**I can jump higher Daddy said, and I've got a good kick!"**

"**I already knew that you could kick." Ulquiorra snorted.**

"**Why don't you show Mommy how good you are?" Grimmjow suggested, smiling down at the girl. **

"**Quick. But then she has to go eat." The cuatra said, and stood up with his daughter, as she looked over at Grimmjow.**

"**Aren't you going to stand up Daddy?" She asked.**

"**Nah, your 'mother' can do it. He's ranked above me for a reason." Grimmjow lay back, as Ulquiorra looked over at him. **

"**So you finally admit that I'm stronger than you."**

"**I didn't say that!" The sexta yelled, sitting back up.**

"**Mommy, I don't want to hurt you." Midori said shyly.**

"**You won't sweetheart. Let's go, so we can go eat."**

"**Okay." Midori's face became totally serious, and she took a deep breath, before she ran at Ulquiorra as fast as she could. She jumped up into the air, and went at him with her best kick. The cuatra merely held up his arm to stop her, but his eyes widened as he felt the pain shoot through his appendage. Midori fell back to the ground, as Ulquiorra grabbed his forearm, and winced as even the slightest touch hurt.**

"**Ulqui, you alright?" Grimmjow said worriedly, jumping up, and running over to his lover.**

"**Mommy, I'm sorry!" Midori cried, as she ran over to the cuatra. **

"**I'm fine." Ulquiorra breathed, as he pulled back his sleeve, and noticed the large bruise, as well as the bump on his arm. "I think you broke something sweetheart." He said, making Midori grab his thigh, and cry into it.**

"**I'm so sorry Mommy!" She said, as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wrapped up the arm. **

**The sexta smiled down at her, then bent over to pick her up. "What are you crying for baby girl? That was amazing!"**

"**Yes, it was very impressive for someone of your age." Ulquiorra said, brushing Midori's hair back over her shoulder. "But you shouldn't cry. You need to learn to harm someone without feeling guilty about it, because the shinigamis won't go easy on you if they find you. Do you understand?" Midori nodded, as she wiped her, eyes. She pointed to the cuatra's broken arm, and Ulquiorra lifted it up for her to kiss. **

"**I'm sorry Mommy. I won't cry when I hurt someone anymore."**

"**Good. Why don't we go eat now?" Ulquiorra said, turning towards the door. Grimmjow put Midori back on the ground, and held her hand as the three walked towards the kitchens. **

**As they got closer to their destination, Midori released her father's hand, and ran ahead of her parents in order to get there first, so she could sneak a treat Ulquiorra wouldn't have otherwise let her eat had he seen her with it. **

"**How's it feel babe?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at his lover's swollen arm. **

"**It hurts, but I'll be fine." Ulquiorra answered, leaning closer to the sexta.**

"**Good." Grimmjow smiled, before he picked up the cuatra, and threw him over his shoulder.**

"**What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, pretending to sound angry, when he really found the action kind of amusing. "Put me down."**

"**Sssh." Grimmjow chuckled, slapping his lover's ass for a playful punishment. **

"_**Please **_**put me down Grimmjow." The cuatra ordered as some lower-ranked arrancars walked past, making Ulquiorra blush in embarrassment. **

"**Nah. I like the view from here." Grimmjow smiled, and squeezed Ulquiorra's ass, as some more low-ranks walked by. "They enjoy it too." He laughed, making Ulquiorra kick the sexta's crotch. They fell to the ground, and Grimmjow grabbed at himself, while Ulquiorra held his harmed arm, the thing he had landed on when he hit the floor. "What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow growled, as the cuatra stood, and dusted himself off.**

"**That was for-" Ulquiorra was stopped as a scream sounded from around the corner, making the two espada sonido off towards the sound they knew was their daughter.**

**

* * *

**

**Guess what happens next! You'll fi****nd out soon! I hope! It might not be too happy though.**

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P**


	5. Attacked

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. (ooh one swear!)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach.**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**The screaming sounded again, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow rounded the corner to find Midori cowering on the floor, underneath Yammy and Nnoitra.**

**"So you're Grimmjow's child. I've been waiting to meet you. I'm surprised he never introduced us before." Nnoitra smiled evilly, and knelt down next to the girl, running his long fingers through her teal hair, as she cried on the floor, large bruises forming on her cheek, and left arm.**

**"It's disgusting that Aizen-sama would have such _things _made, and then let them run around in here." Yammy grumbled, kicking Midori in the side.**

**"What are we gonna do with you?" The fifth espada asked, gripping the blue hair, and yanking on it hard.**

**"Leave her the _fuck _alone!" Grimmjow yelled, sonido-ing down the hall, and drawing Pantera.**

**"Hello Grimmjow. It's nice to have finally met your child. She's such a beauty." Nnoitra stood up, and held Midori by her hair up in front of him. The girl cried and screamed in pain, as she reached up, and gripped the fifth's thin forearms, her legs kicking around erratically. "Ya'know, I don't think you should let little girls like her run around here by herself, someone might want to hurt her."**

**"Let her go!" The sexta yelled.**

**"In case you don't remember, five comes before six. I don't have to listen to _anything _you say." Nnoitra swung Midori back and forth in front of Grimmjow, teasing him.**

**"Put her down." Ulquiorra sonido-ed out in front of the fifth, and held his fingers up to warn his subordinate of the cero that would blast through him, if he didn't let Midori go.**

**"Fine." Nnoitra sighed in boredom, and threw the girl down roughly at her 'mother's' feet. "Let's go now Yammy."**

**"Good idea." Grimmjow snarled after the tenth, and fifth, as the two retreated down the hall, before he turned back towards his family, and ran to them. Ulquiorra had already knelt on the floor, and was holding Midori tightly, as she cried into his shoulder. "You alright baby girl?" The sexta asked, his fingers running over the deep purple bruise on his daughter's face.**

**"We're sorry we let that happen to you." Ulquiorra apologized, and stood with the scared girl in his arms. Grimmjow kissed, and rubbed her head, while the cuatra rocked her.**

**"Don't worry baby, I'll kick their asses next time I see them." The sexta smiled slightly, before he spoke to Ulquiorra. "I'll go get something for us to eat, and you take Midori back to the room. I'll try to get back as fast as I can."**

**"Yes. Thank you Grimmjow." Ulquiorra nodded.**

**"Hey, I'll see you in a bit, okay baby?" Grimmjow said to his daughter, kissing her tear-soaked cheek. Midori nodded, and rubbed her eyes, but still clung to Ulquiorra, and allowed fresh tears to replace the old ones. She waved goodbye, as the sexta left, before gripping her 'mother' tight once again, and burying her face in his jacket.**

**"Let's go." The cuatra said quietly, and walked Midori back to their room.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for how sad this chapter is. And it's not the last, so be prepared.**

**Please Review! ;P**


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Thank you for all the reviews! And for all those who are pissed, prepare to get even _more _pissed. Maybe not from this chapter -unless you hate how short it is- but definitely in the upcoming ones.**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

** Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine. :(**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"**Still not talking?" Grimmjow asked Midori, as she laid, curled up in the large bed. She shook her head angrily, before covering it with the sheets.**

"**Midori, you need to speak." Ulquiorra sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled the sheets back. The girl covered her now-exposed face with her hands, and growled at the two espada. "You realize that when we fight the shinigami, they will be much worse than those two, right?"**

**Midori nodded her head, still refusing to speak. **

"_**Please**_** say something baby. You've been quiet for almost two days." Grimmjow pleaded, but the girl just shook her head in response.**

"**Would you like to talk to someone else?" **

**Another head shake.**

"**What do you want to do?" The sexta asked. Midori sat up, and held out her arms for Ulquiorra. The cuatra pulled her close, and rocked her in his arms, as she closed her eyes, and began to cry quietly.**

"**Don't cry baby girl." Grimmjow said, kissing the bruise still **_**obviously**_** present on the girl's face.**

"**Why…?" She finally asked, making the two espada look down at her. **

"**What baby?"**

"**Why would they… be so mean?" She whispered. Ulquiorra sighed, and looked over at Grimmjow, who nodded back at his lover.**

"**Midori, you know Mommy and Daddy are both guys right?" Grimmjow asked, picking up his daughter, and letting her sit in **_**his **_**lap now. **

"**Yes, but what does that…?" The girl wiped her eyes, and stared up at her father.**

"**Aizen-sama warned us before you were born, that some people here in Las Noches, don't like that your father and I are together, because we're both male." Ulquiorra explained. "Because of that, we kept you away from those people, out of fear that they'd attack you, for being the child of two males. And well, we didn't do that well enough, because Yammy and Jiruga **_**did **_**get to you. We're so sorry sweetheart."**

"**Oh." Midori breathed, fully taking in what her 'mother' had just said. "So… they didn't like you, before I was even **_**born**_**?" She asked.**

"**Baby, people hated me **_**long**_** before your 'mother', and I even got together."**

"**And it doesn't matter anyway. I don't regret having you, no matter what others think." Ulquiorra kissed his daughter's face, and played with her hair, before Grimmjow handed her back, and stood, leaving the room.**

"**Where's Daddy going?" Midori asked.**

"**We got you something." Ulquiorra answered. "We feel **_**very **_**sorry about what happened, so your father said we should get you a gift."**

"**A gift? You guys got me a present?" The girl said excitedly, and the cuatra nodded. "Yay!" Midori cheered, standing up on the bed. She took a deep breath, and looked down at her 'mother'. "Don't worry Mommy. I'll be sure to be big and brave from now on, so no one will **_**ever **_**want to hurt me, you, or Daddy ever again!"**

**That's good to hear, and I'm glad you're feeling better. Now sit down, before you get hurt."**

"**Okay." The girl collapsed into the cuatra's arms, and hugged him once again. "I love you." She said.**

"**I love you too, Sweetheart."**

**

* * *

**

**Aww, I LOVE YOU TOO! Wait, did that just ruin the moment? Oh, I don't care, because it's oh so true! They're sooo cute! (I'm saying this because I even impress myself with how these things turn out)**

**Anyway, please review! Love ya ;P**


	7. Anger Gone Too Far

****

**Not a very happy chappie! Don't kill me please!**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Attempted rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**"Yay! I've got a present!" Midori squealed, hugging her parents, before she ran over to the bag that her gift was located in. She knelt down in front of it, and began ripping the paper away, while Grimmjow came over, and sat next to her, rubbing her head.**

**"You know why we did this, right baby?" He asked.**

**"Mommy told me it was because I was so upset, and you were really sorry that I got hurt, so you said you should get me a gift." The girl reached into the bag, and pulled out two small stuffed animals, one a white duck, her favorite animal, and the other a fluffy sheep, her second favorite. "Ooh, they're soo cute!" She said, hugging the stuffies close.**

**"Do you like them?" Ulquiorra asked, going to sit in Grimmjow's lap.**

**"Yes yes. Thank you!" She hugged the two espada again, and kissed each of their cheeks.**

**"Wait, that one was from your mother , there's another one from me." Grimmjow said pointing back at the bag.**

**"Another one?" The girl went over to the bag, and pulled out a child-sized sword. "A zanpaktou?" She asked, holding it out in front of her.**

**"Well... not exactly..." The sexta said, rubbing his head. "Mommy said 'no real swords until you're older', so I got a fake one for you to play with."**

**"Wow! Thank you!" Midori squealed, swinging the sword around. "I love my gifts!"**

**"That's good." Ulquiorra said. "Why don't we go take a bath now?"**

**"Okay Mommy." Midori ran away towards the bathroom, as her parents stood up, and faced each other.**

**"I have to go work." Grimmjow said, kissing his lover's lips. "I'll see you guys later."**

**"Yes, we'll be here." Ulquiorra nodded, before following after Midori.**

* * *

**"I love my presents Mommy!" Midori said, watching as Ulquiorra finished drying off, and dressed in his uniform.**

**"I'm glad you do." The cuatra answered, grabbing a bath-towel, and scrubbing Midori's back, as he rinsed off her teal hair. He made her stand up, then handed her the washcloth, so she could wash herself from top to bottom.**

**"I'm going to sleep with Ducky, and Sheepy tonight too."**

**"In your _own_ bed?"**

**"Do I _have_ to?" Midori whined, stepping out of the tub, and allowing Ulquiorra to dry her off with a towel, before he wrapped her up in it, and picked her up, walking back into the main room.**

**"Why don't you try?"**

**"But I like sleeping with you and Daddy! And... I'm scared to sleep by myself." She stood on her child's bed, and grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders, as she stepped into her human-world underwear.**

**"Your father has spoiled you too much." The cuatra found the girl's favorite pajamas, and put the top on her, before letting her step into the bottoms. "And you really can t be so afraid either. You ll never be able to fight _anyone_ if you are."**

**"I know, but _please_ let me sleep with you and Daddy still!"**

**"We'll see." Ulquiorra picked the girl back up, and brought her to his own bed, placing her down on it. He was about to climb onto it with her, when Grimmjow burst through the bedroom door. His body was cut up and bloody, and his uniform was ripped.**

**"I fuckin' _hate_ that fuckin' Nnoitra!" He yelled, punching a hole into the off-white wall.**

**"_Language_." Ulquiorra warned, while Midori covered her ears, knowing that her father was going to use more inappropriate words.**

**"That fuckin' dick tried to kick my ass!" The sexta growled. "_And_ he had the fuckin' nerve to call Midori disgusting!"**

**"Did you start it?" Ulquiorra asked. "You said you were going to get back at him for hurting her."**

**"Well... yeah... but that doesn't mean he should be rude to _her_! She didn't do anything!" Grimmjow ripped his torn uniform off, then walked over to Ulquiorra, and kissed him deeply. The cuatra reluctantly allowed it, until Grimmjow tried to grab his ass.**

**"No." He said, knowing what the sexta was hinting at. "We are _not _having sex, just because you're angry. And _especially_ not when our daughter is in the room."**

**"Fuck! I _never_ get any fuckin' sex anymore! Do you know how many times I've had to fuckin' jerk off, just in the last _week_, because of _her_?"**

**Ulquiorra scowled at Grimmjow, before he slapped him. "_Her _has a name. And I'm sorry I can't just bend over for you everyday anymore, whenever you want to have sex. We have a child to raise, so stop being so immature, and go get cleaned up."**

**"Fuck you!" The sexta yelled, stomping off towards the bathroom.**

**"You wish." The cuatra scoffed.**

**"You know what?" Grimmjow ran back to Ulquiorra, and tackled him to the ground. Ulquiorra tried to move the sexta off of him, but his hands had become trapped underneath his body, and he wouldn't raise his reiatsu to stop Grimmjow, because he'd hurt Midori if he did.**

**"Daddy!" The girl screamed, grabbing her father's hair, and pulling it as hard as she could, but Grimmjow didn't even notice.**

**"Get_ off_ of me!" Ulquiorra growled, squirming underneath the larger body.**

**"No fuckin' way! You're the one who fuckin' pissed me off, so now you're gonna get it!" Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's jacket, and ripped it away from the pale body into two pieces. One of Midori's hands came down on her father's shoulder, and she continued to punch the espada as hard as she could, while the sexta tried to pull off the cuatra's hakama.**

**As he backed away, Ulquiorra was able to move his hands out from under his body, and pushed Grimmjow away. Both stood up off the ground, glaring at each other, before Ulquiorra pointed to the door. "Get out."**

**"No."**

**The cuatra growled, and slowly stepped forward. "Get. Out."**

**"No fuckin' way! Midori is mine too! I can stay here if I want, so I can see her!"**

**"Get out! You don't deserve to be anywhere _near_ her, if you can't control your anger!"**

**"If you just fuckin' let me _fuck_ you once in a while, it wouldn't be like this!"**

**"Go!" Ulquiorra sonido-ed up to the sexta, and grabbed his throat, before sonido-ing to the door, and tossing the larger out of the room. He slammed the door shut, then pulled up his hakama, and walked back to the bed to hug the shocked Midori. This was the first time she had seen the two espada fight physically, and she didn't know what to think of it. She was frozen in her spot, unable to move or blink, her eyes stuck on the door where her father had just been tossed out of the room. Was this really her fault like Grimmjow had said? If she wasn't here, then her parents would be alone, and could do grown-up things together, like they used to, and maybe people wouldn't try to attack them anymore. Maybe they wouldn't even fight anymore. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked, and ran a hand over his daughter's body to look for any injuries.**

**"Y-you..." The girl pointed to the door. "D-Daddy... he..."**

**"It's alright. He'll be back once he's calmed down. Your father just has some problems with his anger, but he'll return to normal soon."**

**"H-he..."**

**"Midori, why don't you take a nap? When you wake up, everything will be alright." Ulquiorra carried the girl to the top of the bed, and laid her in it, covering her with the blankets, before heading towards the bathroom. "I'm just going to go clean up. I'll be back soon."**

**As soon as the door shut, Midori sat up, and looked over at it, before jumping out of the bed, and running over to her new stuffies, and sword. She grabbed them all up, then ran to the main door, opening, and closing it as quietly as she could. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, rounding a corner she'd never been down before. She looked back over her shoulder, and didn't notice someone walking towards her, until she ran into them, and fell to the floor. She immediately thought of what had happened two days before with Nnoitra and Yammy, and shielded her body, ready for a blow to come.**

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Again... don't kill me please!**

**Review, and as always... LOVE YA! ;P**


	8. A New Family, Or A New Trick?

**OMG!**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series. **

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach.**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**"Midori?"**

**The owner of the name looked up, and much to her relief, found Szayel staring questioningly down at her. **

**"Midori!" Chou shouted from behind him, and ran over to her friend, to help her off the floor. "Why aren't you with Uncle Grimmjow and Aunty Ulquiorra?"**

**"I was going to ask that same thing." The scientist said. "Aizen-sama won't be very happy, when he finds out you've been walking around Las Noches by yourself."**

**Midori looked at the floor sadly. "Daddy doesn't want me anymore. He said that he wants to be alone with Mommy again, so they can do grown-up stuff like they used to. They got into a fight because of it, and it scared me."**

**"So you're trying to fulfill your father's wishes, by leaving them, so they can be alone?" Szayel asked. Midori nodded. **

**"Come stay with us then!" Chou squealed happily. "Daddy will want you to stay safe, so he'll let you come with us!"**

**"I agree with Chou. If you're running away, I suggest you come live with us. We don't want you to be harmed by... the others." **

**"Okay." The teal-haired girl whispered, and was led down the hall by an overjoyed Chou. **

* * *

**"Grimmjow! Open the door!" Ulquiorra knocked on the bedroom door, a worried tone to his voice. "Open up!"**

**"What the fuck do you want?" The sexta growled from his bed. "Before you told me to leave, and now you fuckin' want me!"**

**"It's not that, you idiot! Where's Midori?"**

**"What the fuck are you talking about? She's with you!" **

**"No she's not! Do you think I would lie about that?" **

**The sexta was off his bed, and at the door in a second, whipping it open, to stare down at a worried Ulquiorra. "Where the fuck is she?"**

**"Would I be here if I knew?" The cuatra answered. "I laid her down for a nap, and just went to clean up after you had left, and when I came out of the bathroom, she was gone."**

**"Why the fuck would she leave?"**

**"I don't-" Ulquiorra gasped, as he realized a possible explanation for their daughter's disappearance. "What if someone was able to grab her from the room, without my knowing?"**

**"Well, let's go find her before someone has the chance to hurt her." Grimmjow grabbed his lover, and held the petite body close to his own. "I'm sorry about earlier Ulqui. I love you."**

**"I love you too, but I believe you should apologize to Midori, not me. She's was so shocked seeing us fight like that."**

**"All the more reason to hurry up, and find her. Let's go." The two espada ran away down the hall, feeling out for Midori's reiatsu as they searched for her.**

* * *

**"Hey Sweetheart. Whatchya doin' here?" Gin smiled down at the espadas' daughter. He was carrying Hikaru, while Isamu stood next to him.**

**"Hi Midori!" The twins waved at her. **

**"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having some issues, so I brought this little runaway with us." Szayel answered the shinigami's question. "I just hope Aizen-sama won't be angry with me."**

**"Nah, he won't mind. If he does, then we'll just have ta cheer him up later." Gin chuckled, before he looked back down at Midori. "Is there anythin' ya need Sweetheart?" He asked. "Isamu and Hikaru were just about ta eat a snack. Want some?"**

**"_I_ do!" Chou ran up to her other 'mother', hugging his leg.**

**"I'll have something too." Midori whispered. **

**Gin motioned for her to come over, and knelt down to pick her up, before carrying her and Hikaru to the bed, and throwing them on it. He hopped on after them, followed by Isamu, and the two pink-heads. A bag of treats was pulled out from the side table, and Gin handed a snack to everyone. **

**"Are you going to live with us now?" Hikaru asked, unwrapping her treat.**

**"Um…" Midori mumbled.**

**"That would be cool!" Isamu shoved his candy into his mouth.**

**"I want you to stay here all the time too." Chou smiled.**

**"I guess I could stay here all the time." The teal-head said quietly. "Daddy doesn't want me anymore, so I guess I shouldn't go back to _my _mommy and daddy."**

**"Aww, don't feel bad Sweetheart. We'll let ya stay, and we'll take good care 'a ya." Gin rustled the blue hair.**

**"Our Daddy and Mommies can adopt you!" The twins cheered, and hugged their friend happily. Chou crawled over and joined them, before Midori smiled happily, and hugged them back.**

**"Do ya kids want ta go play in one 'a Aizen-sama's gardens?" Gin suggested, collecting candy wrappers, and his children cheered. **

**"I've never been in the gardens." Midori said. "I've only been in the training grounds."**

**"Trust us, you'll love the gardens." Szayel smiled. **

**Hikaru, Isamu, and Chou all got up, and ran to the door. "C'mon new _sister_, let's go play!" The female twin waved.**

**Okay!" The teal-head squealed, following after the other three.**

* * *

**"Where the _fuck _is she, you sick fucker!" Grimmjow shouted in Nnoitra's face, gripping one of the fifth's arms, while Ulquiorra held the other.**

**"I don't know where she is." Nnoitra said, and smiled when the two parent's scowled more.**

**"Tell us!" Grimmjow's hand found his subordinate's throat, and squeezed it tight, his nails digging into the skin. **

**"I _did _tell you, I don't know where your little _brat _is. Go find Yammy. He'll probably have her."**

**"If I find out that you're lying, I won't hesitate to kill you, no matter _what_ Aizen-sama says." Ulquiorra growled angrily, before throwing the fifth across the hall, and sonido-ing away. **

**Grimmjow laughed at his superior lying on the floor. "Yeah, you fuckin' _tell_ him Ulqui!" He cheered, and followed after the cuatra.**

* * *

**The four children ran around the garden, and picked the flowers, smelling them, and throwing them into the air. Gin and Szayel were sitting in a quiet place where they wouldn't be seen, making-out and rubbing each other through their hakamas, until Aizen came up behind them, and knelt down.**

**"What is Midori doing with you two? I didn't hear anything about her coming with us today." Aizen asked, kissing each of his lovers.**

**"Midori said that Grimmjow wanted to have sex _more_ than be with her, so she was running away." Szayel explained. "I told her to come with us, because I knew you wouldn't want her to get hurt."**

**"Good idea Szayel. That is just like Grimmjow to be more obsessed with sex, than with the people around him."**

**"I get why he woulda acted the way he did." Gin said. "If _I _had ta go five years without sex, I'd be pretty angry like Grimmy."**

**"It doesn't give him the right to harm his lover, and maybe even his child." Szayel argued, and the other two looked at him questionably. **

**"He _harmed _Ulquiorra and Midori?" The brunette asked.**

**"On the way to the room, Midori said he _did _attack Ulquiorra, but she never said anything about herself, but I wouldn't doubt if he did."**

**"Yes, neither do I." Aizen smiled. "Do you enjoy eavesdropping?" He asked, and the four children fell out of the plants onto the ground in front of the men.**

**"Daddy!" The twins and Chou rushed at the man, hugging him, and kissing his cheek. **

**"Hello." The shinigami said, then turned to the fourth child. "Hello Midori, I hear you will be staying with us for awhile."**

**"Y-yes Aizen-sama." The girl bowed like Ulquiorra had taught her, and her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her 'mother'.**

**"Come here." Aizen motioned for her to join the family, and she slowly walked over, wiping her eyes. "Do you miss them?" He asked her.**

**She nodded and wiped her eyes again. "I love my mommy and daddy, but they don't want me."**

**"Well that's too bad. You'll live with us then." Aizen smiled, thinking up a new 'joke' to play on the cuatra and sexta.**

**

* * *

**

Review! ;P


	9. Planned From The Beginning

**Okay, if you thought the chapters _before this _were sad and depressing, just wait until you read _this _one. And it has a _crazy _twist to it too.**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin. **

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Violence. Inferences of child rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Grimmjow ran after Ulquiorra through the desert, the monstrosity that was Las Noches nowhere in sight. They had been running for days, searching for their lost child. Ulquiorra felt out with his reiatsu, while Grimmjow looked in every direction, growling at all the lowly hollows they passed. **

"**What if one of them found her already?" The sexta asked, rushing up next to his lover.**

"**They didn't." The cuatra answered, his voice shaking.**

"**But what if they-"**

**Grimmjow was cut off as Ulquiorra sonido-ed in front of him, his eyes narrowed, and he grabbed the sexta's tan throat, squeezing it hard. "They. Didn't."**

"**Alright alright…" Grimmjow choked out.**

"**Quit being so negative, and help me look for Midori." The grasp on the neck was released, and Ulquiorra turned away from his lover, his hand over his mouth, and his big green eyes tearing up at the corners.**

"**Ulqui…" The sexta walked up behind the cuatra, and hugged him. "I'm sorry I upset you. I know that she's everything to you, it's the same for me, and that's why we'll find her; don't worry."**

"**Please… let's go." Ulquiorra sniffed, as he sonido-ed out of his lover's arms, and ran for a mountainous area ahead of them.**

* * *

"**Hey Daddy, why did Aunty Ulquiorra and Uncle Grimmjow leave? Don't they know that Midori's here with **_**us**_**?" Hikaru played with Aizen's hair, as they lay in the man's bed.**

"**Apparently not." The brunette answered, rolling onto his back to wrap an arm around his silver-haired daughter. "They must think she ran off into the desert area of Hueco Mundo."**

"**But wouldn't she be dead by now if she had really gone out there?" The girl dug her face into her father's neck.**

"**Probably. With her power, she most likely would have been killed by one of the larger hollows."**

"**But she's with us, so she's safe, right?"**

**Aizen chuckled, and kissed the long silver hair. "Yes. I suppose she is."**

* * *

"**Fuck Ulqui! She's not here either! Where the fuck do you keep leading us?" Grimmjow kicked an attacking hollow away without effort, before turning to look at the smaller espada.**

"**I thought I felt her power, but I seem to keep mistaking hers for something else." Ulquiorra blasted a cero at the large group of hollows heading for him, then turned to Grimmjow. "We've searched almost all of Hueco Mundo, and we can't find her, nor can we feel her reiatsu. Where do you suppose she is?"**

"**Maybe she got to the material world somehow. She could've followed someone through a garganta, and dropped out into Karakura." The cuatra was silent for a moment, before he grabbed Grimmjow's arm, and pulled him down for kiss. When they backed away, the sexta looked dumbfounded. "Whoa babe, what the fuck was that for?"**

"**Perhaps your not as stupid as I once thought." Ulquiorra answered. "Your idea seems the most logical at this point. _But_, there's only one thing we can do in order to go there, and retrieve our daughter."**

"**Oh no babe, you don't fuckin' mean we have to go fuckin' ask that dick and his two freaks do you?"**

"**You already know the answer to that."**

"**Fuck!"**

"**Stop complaining. Let's go." The cuatra went to leave, but he was pulled into Grimmjow's arms and hugged tight. He gasped, gripping his lover's jacket hard enough to rip the white fabric, and bit down on it as well to hold back tears he didn't want to shed. **

**He was Ulquiorra Schiffer. He didn't cry, but for some reason, it was hard for him **_**not **_**to. He wanted to just dig his face into Grimmjow's chest and cry his eyes out. He wanted his daughter back, he wanted everything to be the way it was only days ago, when life with his family was perfect. He wanted to be able to read and play with Midori again, and tease Grimmjow with her. He wanted to watch his two **_**family **_**members to spar and practice together **_**happily**_**, no more fighting. That's what he wanted again, a happy, **_**united**_** family.**

"**It's alright Ulqui. No one's around; you don't have to keep up the emotionless act. Let it out if you need to."**

**He did. Once Grimmjow uttered those words, the floodgates opened, and real tears flowed down his face over the green streaks. His body shook profusely, and he couldn't help but gasp a sob, before his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground, Grimmjow holding him the whole time.**

"**I… I want her back… why did we have to act so… idiotic and selfish? Why Grimmjow?" He cried harder, a wet stain forming on the sexta's jacket because of it. **

"**Because we **_**are **_**idiotic and selfish Ulqui. We're espada, so we're supposed to only care for ourselves. But you and I are different from the others, we _have_ been for almost six years. We have our baby girl to take care of, so we have to learn to be unselfish, so we can take care of her properly. I guess we were just too stupid to know that she was the most important thing in our lives, until we lost her." Grimmjow growled quietly to himself at saying something so sissy, but he wasn't **_**that **_**angry at himself, because he had meant every word he said, and he knew that what he said was the truth. **

"**You've… gone **_**extremely **_**soft…" The cuatra breathed quietly, wiping his eyes only to have more tears fall.**

"**But that's a good thing. It's not good to act so cold and hard around a child, otherwise they'll feel like they're not loved."**

"**I suppose… that was **_**our**_** mistake as well…" **

"**Yeah." Grimmjow tilted his lover's head up, and kissed away the fresh tears, before standing and pulling the cuatra up with him. They kissed each other softly, then turned back in the direction of Las Noches.**

"**We **_**have **_**to find her. I don't know what I'd do with myself if she was gone for good." Ulquiorra admitted, feeling somewhat ashamed for letting himself become so emotionally vulnerable over the years, yet there was a part of him that didn't really care that he was. "She's your… baby girl. She's my… sweetheart." He felt more tears spring to his eyes, but pushed them back as his determination returned, and his reiatsu flared, before he sonido-ed away as quick as he ever had before, Grimmjow following quickly behind.**

* * *

**One of Aizen's eyes opened slowly, then he opened the other, and smiled at the sight of his entire family staring down at him. "Do you enjoy watching me sleep?" He asked. **

"**Aizen-sama, I don't think yer idea is very funny." Gin frowned down at the brunette.**

"**What do you mean Gin?" Aizen frowned back, before sitting up in his bed.**

"**We know what you're planning." Szayel crossed his arms angrily. "And I agree with Gin. Your plan's highly un-amusing."**

"**Perhaps we should speak in private." Aizen growled at the other two men. He gripped their arms, and dragged them into his bathroom, slamming the door in his children's faces. "Now what were you saying?" He asked angrily.**

**Gin wiped his mouth, blood smearing across his chin from where he had hit the corner of the bathtub. "Yer plan fer Midori is wrong. Ya can't take a child away from its parents, 'specially not its 'mother'."**

"**You didn't seem to have a problem with it before, **_**Gin**_**." Aizen grabbed the silver-head's kimono, and backhanded him, sending him flying into the tub, his head slamming into the white marble.**

"**Aizen-sama, if I may speak…" Szayel held his master's arm to keep him from attacking Gin again. "I would **_**never **_**do **_**anything **_**to go against you, but I must side with Gin on this. And you're right, we didn't really think of it when we first said Midori could stay with us, but after awhile, we thought about how **_**we **_**would feel if one of the twins, or Chou were to run away, and we didn't like the idea. I don't want to lose my children, and I'm sure Ulquiorra and Grimmjow feel the same way about Midori. You have to tell them, and give her back. I know it's ruining your 'joke', but this one's just not funny."**

**Aizen shrugged the eighth away, and laughed. "You actually think you have a say in this?" He sat down on the far edge of the tub, his fingers playing with a dizzy Gin's hair. "I don't **_**think**_** so. In case you don't remember, **_**I'm **_**the master, and you're just my slaves, even if we **_**do**_** have****a 'family' together. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow apply to this too, as does Midori, the twins and Chou, whether they are children or not. You're all expendable, and are to be treated as such, meaning I can do whatever I want to any of you."**

"**But… what 'bout what… ya said before…?" Gin breathed, his bright blue eyes watering in fear, not only for his new injuries, but for his children as well. "Ya said ya wouldn't knaw what ta do if ya ever lost us."**

"**Hm. That's true. I **_**wouldn't **_**know what to do without you two… but I'm sure I'd survive. Why don't we test that theory right now?" The brunette smiled with an evil look in his eye, and Szayel back away, running for the door, but Aizen shunpo-ed up behind him, and slammed him face-first against the door. **

"**Aizen-sama don't! Please! What's wrong with you?" The eighth cried out, his forehead dripping an immense amount of blood from his clash with the white door.**

"**You and Gin have taken advantage of our little 'relationship' for too long, and now I will make sure that you know you **_**serve **_**me, you are **_**not **_**my equal. And those four children will learn as well."**

**Szayel's eyes widened, his broken glasses slipping from his face onto the floor. "N-no… don't touch them… Run! Chou run! Midori, Hikaru and Isam-" The eighth's head **_**slammed **_**back into the door, and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.**

"**Aizen-sama…" Gin regained some of his sense of balance, and stood up, his body swaying, as he drew Shinsou, but Aizen had already shunpo-ed up behind him, and twisted the bony wrist until a loud **_**crack **_**sounded and Shinsou clinked as he made contact with the floor, Gin following, holding his now broken arm.**

"**Hmph. Pity you two couldn't be as loyal as I had once thought you were." The oldest scoffed, and stepped over the two bodies into the main room. The door was wide open, and the children were gone from the room, but screams were heard mere seconds later, and not long after **_**that**_** Yammy and Nnoitra walked into the room holding the four unconscious kids.**

"**Found these **_**brats **_**for you Aizen-sama. Thought you'd want them back." Nnoitra sniggered, swinging Hikaru and Chou around in his hands like they were rag-dolls. "Such pretty girls."**

"**Well, now **_**that's **_**what I call **_**true **_**loyalty and obedience." Aizen smiled at the two espada. "Keep them here, along with the **_**other **_**two…" He glanced back at the bathroom. "Put these on **_**all **_**of them, and don't mention anything to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." The brunette handed his subordinates six reiatsu-consuming bracelets, before calmly walking to the door. "Oh, and feel free to do **_**whatever**_** you want to them." He smiled evilly, and Nnoitra did the same, placing the three girls on the bed, before tearing their clothes off.**

**Aizen laughed to himself as he walked down the hallway, heading to his throne room where he expected the sexta and cuatra to show up soon. He couldn't believe how **_**soft **_**he'd been ever since he had arrived in this world. It was almost revolting to think about, but in the end, he had to admit it was one of his best 'jokes' yet.**

* * *

**Grimmjow dragged his feet along the floor, and panted wildly, as he struggled to catch up to the **_**much **_**less exhausted Ulquiorra. When he finally **_**did **_**get to the cuatra, the pale body was frozen outside Aizen's bedroom. He was staring up at the white doors, and could have **_**sworn **_**he had felt a hint of Midori's reiatsu, but it had disappeared as quickly as he had found it.**

"**Babe… what… are you… doing…?" Grimmjow slumped against the wall, his chest heaving.**

"**I thought I… never mind. We have to go find Aizen-sama." The cuatra ran off toward the throne room, feeling that his master was there.**

"**Oh great… more running…" Grimmjow sighed angrily, but eventually picked himself up off the wall, and chased after his lover.**

* * *

**I decided I was making Aizen a little _too _nice in this series, so I made a twist that he had planned this plot from the beginning. *Mwa ha ha ha!* [Aizen, not me]**

**Please Review to be hatin' on Aizen, Nnoitra, and Yammy! And me if you really hate what I did. I know. I deserve it. But I'll still love ya! ;P**


	10. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Sexual Situations [rape]. Child Rape. Rape. [please don't hate me, there's a reason it happened]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"**So Midori is missing?" Aizen rested his chin on his fist, and smiled down at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow from his throne, the fingers on his other hand drumming against the white marble.**

"**Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra answered, bowing to his master. "We have searched for her everywhere, and we can't find her. We believed that maybe Jiruga or Yammy had her, but they had both denied it."**

"**So where do you believe she is now?"**

"**Grimmjow suggested that she had gone to the human world, and after searching all of Las Noches, I have that same feeling." The cuatra was hugged from behind by his lover, and his eyes began to tear up again.**

"**Are you asking permission to go there then?" Aizen's smile grew as Ulquiorra nodded, his green eyes glued to the floor.**

"**Fuck! Just let us fuckin' go already!" Grimmjow yelled, baring his teeth at the shinigami. "You've got your own fuckin' kids! How would **_**you **_**feel if one of them were gone?"**

"**Tsk tsk. Such rude language. I thought you were supposed to rid him of that habit Ulquiorra."**

"**I'm sorry Aizen-sama. It was a hopeless cause."**

"**Quit changing the fuckin' subject! Just let us go!"**

**Aizen chuckled lowly, his hand waving in a shooing manner. "Go go, and good luck. I hope that you find her."**

"**We thank you greatly Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed, before he was picked up and carried out of the room by Grimmjow, who then kissed the cuatra's forehead to comfort him.**

"**Don't worry Ulqui. We'll find her." He whispered into a pale ear.**

"**But… that's where all the shinigamis are… what if they feel her reiatsu, and claim her to be a threat? They'll kill her because she's part hollow, even if she can't fight."**

"**Then we'll just have to kill all of them if they do. But it's not gonna happen."**

"**I hope so." Ulquiorra dug his face into the sexta's neck, and hugged the larger as hard as he could.**

* * *

"**Szay… Szayel…" Gin panted, crawling towards the unconscious pink-head. "Szayel… get up. We need ta stop Aizen-sama before he… C'mon Szayel… wake up…"**

**The scientist breathed in deep, his head pounding, and still gushing blood, as he lifted his head, and watched Gin crawl his way over to him with only one arm. His neck had blood dripping down it from the back of his head, where he had hit the tub, and his cradled arm was swollen and purple, obviously broken.**

"**G-Gin… where's my g-girl…" He breathed.**

"**I don't knaw… we gotta find all 'a 'em 'fore Aizen-sama does somethin' to 'em though…"**

"**Wh-what happened to you…"**

"**I tried ta stop him… but he broke my arm… I'm still dizzy from when I got hurt… what 'bout ya? How do ya feel…"**

"**I feel nauseous…" The pink-head clawed his way to sit against the wall, Gin collapsing against his shoulder.**

"**Do ya have anythin' with ya ta help…"**

"**No… It's all… in the lab…"**

"**Mmm…"**

"**Can you see… into the bedroom…"**

"**Nah… door's closed…"**

"**We need… to open it…"**

"**Wait 'til I can… see properly again…"**

**The two sat for a few minutes, catching their breath, and trying their hardest to recover. When Szayel somewhat regained his composure, he sat Gin to the side, and slowly stood using the wall for support. He reached for the door, and opened it, stumbling angrily into the room when he saw what was occurring in there.**

"**Get. Away. From. Her." He growled.**

**Gin walked in after him, his face contorted in hatred and anger. "Get offa my lil' girl!" He cried, his body swaying. **

**Nnoitra merely sneered at the two, before continuing to thrust into the unconscious Hikaru, his tongue licking at her lips. "Mmm… a **_**tasty **_**little girl…" He grunted.**

"**Get **_**away **_**from her!" Gin ran as best he could to the fifth espada, and went to draw Shinsou, who he just realized was still on the floor in the bathroom. Yammy came over to the shinigami, and picked him up, throwing him against a wall by the throat. He snapped the bracelet Aizen had given him onto the unbroken bony wrist, then let the thin body fall to the floor. He grabbed Szayel next, doing the same thing.**

"**Mommy…" Chou cried quietly from the floor, as she watched Szayel crumble onto the ground. "Mommy… help me… it hurts…" She hugged Midori who was laying next to her, their bodies shivering from the cold air, and the raw pain of where Nnoitra had violated them.**

"**Chou baby…" Szayel reached his hand out for his daughter, only to have it stomped on by Yammy. Pain tore through his body, and he yelled out, causing the fifth and tenth to laugh.**

"**Szayel… where's… Isamu…" Gin suddenly whispered, his eyes wide and searching for his son.**

"**Mommy… Isa's on the other side of the bed…" Chou answered, her eyes filling up. "I think he's…" **

**Gin gasped, his hand gripping his kimono so tight it began to rip. "Bastards! Ya killed my son!" He shouted.**

"**Ha ha, no not yet." Nnoitra groaned as his body stiffened, then he pulled out of Hikaru, a string of come and blood connecting them a little longer until it broke, dripping down Nnoitra's softening cock. "He's gotten a little roughed up so far, but he's fine for now." Tucking himself into his pants, the fifth stood and walked over to his only superior in the room. "Hm… you're little girl was the best of them all." He licked his lips. "She's so much smaller and tighter than the other two, and she was the only one that wasn't part hollow. It made it all feel so much better."**

"**Shut up!" The silver-head screamed. "Yer gonna get it fer touchin' my lil' girl!"**

"**Oh? What do you plan to do? You're wearing that bracelet, so you're completely unable to attack, plus Yammy has already found and broken… Shinsou is it?" He gestured to the tenth, who then crushed the dagger-sized blade. "Poor, defenseless, and stupid, all of you. You actually thought Aizen-sama was genuinely that **_**nice**_**? He betrayed everyone he knew and killed everyone that was a part of the 'council' in the Soul Society, and you thought that when he came here, he was just going to be a sweet, caring person? He didn't even **_**need **_**his zanpaktou in order to trick you idiots. Yammy and I are the only two that **_**truly **_**knew what Aizen-sama was doing. He told us in the very beginning what he was planning, and now -when he has us rid him of you **_**trash-**__**we **_**will become his most prized subordinates, because we're not weak, or stupid like you."**

**The fifth growled as Gin spit on his face. "If one 'a my babies wasn't awake right naw, I swear I woulda killed ya already."**

"**Yeah right." Nnoitra stood back up, kicking Gin's stomach as hard as he could, making the shinigami cough up blood. "Oops, sorry. You were pregnant again correct?"**

"**Shut up you fucker!" Szayel yelled out, and his back was stomped on by Yammy. He also coughed up blood, his spine cracking into deformity. **

"**Aw, such a shame we had to kill them. I would have **_**loved **_**to have tried them out if they were girls."**

"**Fuck you!" The pink-head flipped the fifth off, and his back was crushed further under the weight of Yammy's foot. **

"**So rude too. You know Aizen-sama hates such language." Nnoitra smirked evilly. "You two must now be 'punished' for it. So... which one do you want first Yammy?"**

**The tenth laughed, and pulled roughly on Gin's hair to make him stand. "I want to try the shinigami****. I bet he'll feel the best."**

"**Screw ya!"**

"**Bad shinigami." Yammy ripped away the silver-head's kimono, before pushing him down onto his enormous cock.**

* * *

**The garganta opened up over Karakura Town, and Ulquiorra stepped out of it, Grimmjow following behind growling angrily, his hands shoved in his pockets.**

"**I don't feel anything." Ulquiorra said worriedly, his eyes scanning the area.**

"**Don't give up yet babe. Keep looking." They stood a minute longer, searching for **_**any **_**sign that their daughter was in the vicinity. They were just about to sonido-ed off to _physically_ look for her when someone yelled out from behind them.**

"**Hey! What're you doin' here? Come to try to kill me again?" **

"**I assure you Kurosaki, that we are not here for fighting purposes." The cuatra answered, turning to face the orange-haired teen, who had his zanpaktou pointed at the two espada.**

"**Then why're you here? Did you just get bored, and decide to come check out the scenery?"**

"**I'm not sure the 'scenery' is something that I'd prefer to look at." **

**Ichigo's scowl deepened, and Grimmjow burst out laughing. "You **_**tell **_**him Ulqui! Fuck that was good!"**

"'**Ulqui'?" Ichigo smiled without losing his scowl. "That's a gay nickname. Makes it sound like you two are fuckin' each other."**

"**So what if we fuckin' are?" The sexta growled, pulling his lover close. "He's hot! Somethin' you'll never be! Are you jealous?" Grimmjow kissed the cuatra deeply, turning them so Ichigo could get a good view. The teen blushed at the scene, his cheeks growing redder still when he saw Ulquiorra's ass get squeezed.**

"**That's gross!" He yelled unconvincingly, making Grimmjow chuckle against his lover's mouth, and pull off the long-sleeved jacket, exposing Ulquiorra's torso.**

**The cuatra pushed on the sexta's chest, and pulled back slightly, his face flushed immensely. "Remember why we're here." He breathed.**

"**Oh yeah, sorry Ulqui. I just got caught up in how hot you are." The cuatra's blush deepened, and he turned his head away, making Ichigo **_**also**_** blush more. "Hey Ichigo!" Grimmjow turned to the teen. "You haven't seen a little girl with blue hair and green eyes have you?"**

"**No. Why-" The orange-head gapsed. "Wait. You guys even have a **_**kid **_**together?" He yelled in disbelief.**

"**Yeah! Got a problem?"**

"**N-no." Ichigo jumped back, then bent his head. "If you're lookin' for her though, I'll help."**

"**Thank you Kurosaki." Ulquiorra straightened his jacket, and turned to the teen. "But we can search for her ourselves. The only problem is, that we haven't been able to feel her reiatsu, in neither Hueco Mundo, nor ****here." **

"**Oh." Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. "Does someone have her?"**

"**We have already asked Jiruga and Yammy if they have her. They would be the only two to take her. But both said they had no idea where she was."**

"**Well… what about Aizen? He's the 'ruler' there right? I mean, he betrayed everyone he knew, and he's not exactly a **_**nice **_**person, he's **_**evil**_**. My first bet would be that it has somethin' to do with him."**

"**He has fooled us?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes growing wide. "Perhaps that is the reason I felt Midori's reiatsu outside of his room."**

"**Fuck babe! We have to go back!" Grimmjow flicked his wrist to open a garganta. "I bet his two freaks have her, and are hurting her!"**

"**Do you need help?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew the two were his enemies. "I know we're not supposed to get along, but I hate seein' kids get hurt. As soon as we're done, I can come back here, and just pretend nothin' happened."**

"**Ulqui, should we let him?" Grimmjow whispered into the cuatra's ear. **

"**You may come Kurosaki." Ulquiorra nodded to the teen. "But whatever happens, neither of us will admit that we **_**allowed **_**you to come."**

"**Right. Sure." Ichigo nodded back. "I'll follow you."**

* * *

**Gin collapsed to the ground, his entire body throbbing in pain. Blood and come gushed from his abused entrance, and he could hardly stay conscious as he panted and coughed, but it was quickly turned into gagging as Yammy shoved himself down the silver-head's throat.**

"**Mommy!" Chou cried, her hands scratching at Nnoitra's arms, as she was lifted up and down on him. **

"**Although I liked the silver-haired girl better, I wanted one that would actually make some noise, and try to fight back." The fifth bit down on the girl's ear, and smiled satisfactorily as she screamed out.**

"**Fucker! Let her go!" Szayel clawed the flooring with his unharmed hand. "Chou! Baby!"**

**Midori's body shifted as she awoke from her unconscious state. She winced and whimpered at the pain emanating from the lower half of her body, and she tried to move to try to relive the pain, but she found her legs sticky and hard to move. She looked up, her eyes widening when she caught sight of one of her 'aunties' being violated by the big man that had attacked her before. Then she heard cries coming from behind her, and she saw Chou being attacked by the **_**other **_**bad ****man. **

"**C-Chou…" She said shakily.**

**Nnoitra heard her, and smirked down at the teal-haired girl. "Oh. It looks like Grimmjow's child has waken." He chuckled, and went right back to lifting Chou up and down.**

"**I want… Mommy…" Midori whimpered. "Let me go to… Mommy..."**

"**Nah. Aizen-sama said 'no'." The fifth answered.**

"**Midori sweetie, come over here." Szayel motioned for the girl to come over, and she quickly crawled to the scientist, her body shakily becoming pressed against his, and she hid her face in his side to keep her from seeing the terrible things around her. "Don't watch Midori. You don't need to see these things."**

"**I want Mommy…" She cried again.**

"**I know sweetie… I know…"**

**

* * *

**

**I know... I'm evil, and disgusting... but please review! Even if it's to curse my existance... :(**


	11. The Rescue

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Some leftovers from rape. Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"**Hm." Aizen frowned at the feeling of three different reiatsu popping up near Las Noches. He knew all three of them too, and hadn't expected **_**any **_**of them to be back in Hueco Mundo for quite a while. Growling to himself, he stood up from his throne, and walked leisurely out of the large room, slowly making his way down the hallways towards the three powers. **

"**I wonder what they were thinking when they allowed that ryoka boy to follow them here." He said aloud to himself. "Especially Ulquiorra. He's not one to go against me like that. It's a shame that I'll have to rid myself of him now, and even Grimmjow somewhat, now that he's slightly more tamed." He sighed in a bored and irritated manner as he continued his walk, his own reiatsu spiking well beyond its normal state.**

* * *

"**Wait! Aizen has kids too, with Gin and another espada?" Ichigo ran beside Grimmjow, as the two followed Ulquiorra to one of the entrances into Las Noches.**

"**Yeah!" The sexta growled. "Him and those fuckin' **_**freaks **_**of his like to play these fuckin' 'tricks' on us, and that's probably fuckin' why they would have Midori!"**

"**Who the hell is Midori?" Ichigo yelled.**

"**That is the name of our daughter Kurosaki." Ulquiorra answered coldly over his shoulder. "Perhaps you should work on your processing skills."**

"**Shut up! I'm helpin' you _willingly, _****remember****?"**

"**We never **_**asked**_** you to come with us, so you can turn around and go home if you wish."**

"**Maybe I would if I fuckin' knew how!"**

"**Alright! Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow shouted, his teeth baring at Ichigo. "Let Ulqui fuckin' concentrate, so we can get our kid back! And if you want to fuckin' bitch and moan, go fuckin' somewhere else and do it!" He sped up his pace to run beside his lover, who gazed at him with a look of 'thank you' on his face. **

**The three made it to the doors leading into Las Noches, having entered Hueco Mundo outside of the castle to avoid any 'traps' Szayel had created to stop intruders from entering the large building via garganta, and were allowed through once Ulquiorra cero-ed the guards as well as the door into nothing. They all ran for the brunette's bedroom, Ulquiorra's reiatsu spiking dramatically as he worried about what could be occurring within the room. He reached his power out to try to sense Midori's own, but he couldn't feel anything, it was making him crazy, worrying about his daughter like he'd never had to before.**

"**Oh shit, you guys feel that?" Ichigo suddenly asked, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Aizen. He had been so busy focusing on Midori, he hadn't felt his master's reiatsu quickly approaching them until now when it was too late thanks to Ichigo and Grimmjow's bad power sensing.**

"**Hello everyone." Aizen stepped into the hall the three were in, and he quickly used his reiatsu to crush Grimmjow to the floor, Ulquiorra going down with a little more difficulty. He left Ichigo alone, thinking that the boy wasn't much of a threat to him, and chuckled when he heard the orange-head yell 'Bankai', before a blast of red and black shot towards him. He just stood there, pushing against the blast with merely his own reiatsu. **

**However, Ichigo was getting angrier by the second as he thought of the poor little girl that was possibly harmed by the brown-haired bastard, and his Getsuga Tenshou attack quickly became stronger, causing Aizen to pour all of his power into blocking the blast, allowing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow back to their feet. **

"**You guys go while I block him!" The orange-head yelled.**

"**Thank you Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said to the teen, before sonido-ing away with Grimmjow.**

"**Bad choice to stay here by yourself Ryoka Boy." Aizen growled, pushing back against Ichigo's attack. "There's no way you can win."**

**"Yeah? Bring it the fuck on!" The teen shouted.**

* * *

**Gin dropped to the floor slumped against the bedroom wall, almost every piece of his body covered in blood. He was on the verge of death after all the painful abuse, and damage done to him. He had almost been suffocated quite a few times, he knew he had many damaged organs, and with all the broken bones, it was only a matter of time until he moved the wrong way and ripped right through his lungs or heart. He was unconscious at the moment though, and Szayel breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched the silver-head's chest heave.**

"**Went a little rough there Yammy." Nnoitra pointed out to his subordinate, and lay back on Aizen's bed to relax.**

"**Who cares? Aizen-sama's gonna want him dead anyway."**

"**True."**

**The room became silent. The only thing to be heard was the loud, ragged breathing of the six victims in the room. Chou and Midori snuggled together under Szayel's arm, whimpering out of fear and pain. Isamu had still not awoken yet, and neither had his twin. They were losing a lot of blood, just like their 'mother'. **

"**Mommy, why is Daddy letting these bad men do these things to us?" Chou whispered to the scientist. **

"**Baby… please don't worry about that now…" Szayel answered, pulling the children closer to him.**

"**Hey Yammy, you feel that?" Nnoitra sat up in the bed, his eyes fixed on the door. **

"**Someone comin'?" The tenth followed his superior's gaze.**

"**Yeah. It feels like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."**

"**They passed before. They won't know."**

"**Yeah, I suppose you're right. Whatever."**

**Not even a minute later, the door to the room blew away into a million pieces, and Ulquiorra dropped his hand as he passed over the threshold. **

**Midori looked up after the dust of the rubble had cleared, and she gasped. "Mommy!" She shouted, and the cuatra immediately looked over at her.**

"**Midori." He breathed, catching his daughter in his arms, as she jumped into them. He hugged her as tight as he could, and kissed her cheek, before he realized that she was completely naked. He pulled her away to gaze down, and saw the dried blood and come stuck to her skin. "Grimmjow." He growled, handing their daughter to the sexta, who also examined her and growled, but the cuatra was already advancing towards Nnoitra, his reiatsu at its peak in his normal form. **

"**Oh fuck." The fifth gulped, backing away as Ulquiorra stepped closer still.**

"**You. Touched. Her." The cuatra shook with anger. "You. Violated. My. Daughter."**

"**Get him Ulqui." Grimmjow scowled at the fifth.**

"**Uh…" Nnoitra scratched his temple.**

"**You're dead." Ulquiorra said, and before Nnoitra had a chance to react, the cuatra had already sonido-ed up behind him, drawn Murcielago, and shoved the blade through the fifth's body. He kicked the back of the taller's knees, and Nnoitra fell to the ground, allowing Murcielago to further rip through his body. **

**Sonido-ing back in front of his subordinate, Ulquiorra, drew his leg back, and kicked the larger body, sending it across the room into a wall pushing Murcielago into his body up to the hilt. Nnoitra slumped to his knees on the floor, about to collapse, but Ulquiorra grabbed him by his hair, and punched a wound through the fifth's chest to signify the cuatra's hollow hole, and Nnoitra's eyes became lidded, and his muscles relaxed, causing him to fall to the floor.**

**Ulquiorra then turned back to Yammy, re-sheathing Murcielago and watched as the cowardly tenth made a run for the door. "Fuck this!" He shouted, stomping across the room. **

"**Grimmjow." The cuatra warned, raising his fingers to point at Yammy's back, and the sexta appeared next to him a second later, just before the large green cero blasted through the room, and completely disintegrated the weakest espada. **

"**Ulqui." Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra fell to his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably. He was so ashamed of himself. He had been able to kill them, but he hadn't been able to stop them from hurting his daughter, and taking away her innocence. He could never expect the girl to forgive him for how horrible a parent he was, she **_**should **_**never forgive him.**

"**Mommy, I missed you." The girl suddenly cried, hugging her 'mother'. "I love you. Please don't be mad at me."**

**Ulquiorra hugged her back. "As long as you're not upset with me." He answered.**

"**Never Mommy." **

**Grimmjow smiled down at his family, before he remembered the other five in the room. "Uh…" He said. "What about them Ulqui?" He asked the cuatra.**

**Ulquiorra stood, and looked at the others. He quickly went to the twins and checked them over. "They're unconscious." He informed Szayel. **

"**In my lab… I have a healing solution that can work especially quick. If you can go fast enough, we can save them and Gin."**

**Grimmjow suddenly grabbed his lover's arm, and pulled him to the side. "Babe, are you really going to heal them? Remember they helped hurt you."**

"**Yes, but look at them now. It seems that they were not part of Aizen-sama's plan this time. I believe that everything they have done has been because of his influence. They are just as much victims as we are."**

"**So you're going to forgive them?"**

"**I have no choice. Now Grimmjow, can you please go get the healing solution? I will care for everyone until you return."**

"**Alright fine. Hey Szayel." The sexta turned to the scientist. "Where is it, and what does it look like?"**

"**First cabinet on the right, in a clear container. The solution is an orange color."**

"**Got it." Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's cheek, before sonido-ing from the room. **

"**Who first?" Ulquiorra asked Szayel. **

"**Gin. Please try to lay him down without shifting anything. His broken bones could puncture any of his major organs and kill him."**

"**I understand." The cuatra walked to the shinigami, and slowly laid him flat on the floor, his hands reaching for something to support the bloody head. He rested the head on a pillow Midori offered, and watched the heavily breathing chest for any internal bleeding, before standing and retrieving the twins. **

**He placed them next to their 'mother', and quickly wrapped up Isamu's deep cuts with a shred of his jacket. He then left for the bathroom, and came back with several wet towels. He cleaned up the mess on Hikaru's body, and wrapped her up in a sheet, before undressing Isamu, and doing the same to him. **

"**Chou." Szayel nodded his head toward Ulquiorra, and the girl slowly made her way to him, whimpering when he began to wipe her down as well.**

"**Do not worry. I do no plan to hurt you like they did." Ulquiorra assured her. He also wrapped her up, and placed her next to her siblings, then he turned to Midori. She lay on the floor in front of him, and winced when he cleaned her off, her skin still red and raw feeling like the other two girls'. He removed his jacket, and placed it on her, before scooping her up in his arms, and cradling her close. He looked to Chou who had reached her arms out for him, and he also held her. "Do you need anything?" He asked Szayel.**

"**As long as I don't move before I get the drink, I'll be fine." He answered. "Thank you for helping."**

"**You are welcome."**

**Grimmjow returned a few minutes later with the solution. He did a hand-off with Ulquiorra, taking the girls while his lover knelt over Gin with the solution, and let it slide down his throat. Instantly, all the unnatural rises and divets in the shinigami's skin from the broken bones and major wounds realigned themselves, and began to heal.**

**Isamu was next, having a worse injury than his twin, and slowly awoke as the medicine did its work. **

"**Mommy?" He asked, and was scooped up by Grimmjow, who then brought him over to the bed where Chou and Midori had been placed.**

**Hikaru also awoke after receiving her dose of the solution, and instantly cried out, as if she were a baby disturbed from its nap. **

"**Hikaru baby, don't cry." Szayel reached over and stroked her hair. "It's alright." Ulquiorra gave the eighth the bottle of medicine, who then drank his amount, before sitting up, and holding his other daughter close, as she continued to sob. "The rest is for Midori and Chou to help anything that might've happened… inside."**

"**Yes." The two other girls finished their dose, and the bottle was then empty. **

"**So… what happened with you and Aizen?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, his hand running through Midori's hair.**

"**When Midori ran away, she came to stay with us to avoid… **_**them**_**, but Aizen-sama wanted to trick you into looking **_**everywhere **_**for her, both in this world, and the human one. He wanted you to believe that she was missing or dead. Gin and I found out about his plan, and we wanted him to stop. We thought about what we would feel like if we lost one of **_**our **_**children, and decided we hated the idea. We asked Aizen-sama to return her to you, but he refused, and that's when he… changed."**

"**Thanks for helping her." Grimmjow said quietly, his eyes on the floor. "Me and Ulqui were too busy being dumbasses to realize that Midori's the most important thing to us."**

"**You're very welcome." The pink-head nodded, before the room went silent. "So… what now?" He finally asked.**

* * *

**Next chapter is more ass-wooping. Get yer swords and pitchforks ready! Review please! ;P**


	12. The Almost End

**Only one more chappie to go! Then the GrimmUlqui series is done! :(**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"**Haaah… Szayel…" Gin blinked, and awoke with the scientist staring down at him.**

"**Hey Gin. Are you feeling alright?" The pink-head ran his hand over his lover's cheek, before leaning down and kissing him.**

"**Where's my… babies…?" The silver-head asked, his eyes closing into their usual fashion.**

"**Mommy!" Hikaru ran from the bed, and collapsed on her 'mother', her eyes still leaking tears.**

"**Hika baby…" Gin wrapped his arms around the girl and sat up, catching Isamu and Chou as well.**

"**Grimmjow… do you feel that?" Ulquiorra asked his lover, as they sat on Aizen's bed. **

"**You mean Ichigo? Yeah, he's really powerful." **

"**But… if he defeats Aizen-sama, then he'll come after us ****next, and he'll …" The cuatra hugged Midori closer, and kissed her hair.**

"**Remember what he said Ulqui. He's going back to the human world when he's finished here."**

"**I hope so."**

* * *

**Ichigo fell to one knee, his head bleeding profusely and a few bones in his leg broken from when Aizen had twisted it. "Fuck." The teen panted, and pushed on Tensa Zangetsu to help him stand again. **

"**You're stronger than I had anticipated Ryoka Boy, but it's still not enough to help you win." Aizen wiped his cheek of the orange-head's blood with a cloth he pulled from his kosode sleeve, before throwing it to the ground. "You should have just ignored Ulquiorra and Grimmjow when they asked you to come here, because now you are going to die without a doubt."**

"**You're wrong, you fucker!" Ichigo stumbled forward, holding his zanpaktou out in front of him. "They didn't ask me to come here! I wanted to come 'cause you were kidnapping and hurting kids! ****Nobody ****should hurt a child!"**

"**What a weak statement. Having such sympathetic feelings towards such useless things like children is what's going to cause your defeat." Aizen smiled darkly, and held his zanpaktou upside down out in front of him. "Shatter Kyoka Sui-" He was cut off when he was suddenly rammed into the wall, and he growled as he saw who had done it. "Gin… you-" **

"**Shut up! How could ya do that, ya bastard! Ta yer own kids Aizen-sama!" Gin brought his hand back, and went to backhand the brunette but Kyoka Suigetsu came up, and sliced through the silver-head's thin forearm. He stumbled back as his chopped arm fell to the floor, and Ichigo flash-stepped up behind him to catch him. **

"**Hey, you alright?" The teen asked, and Gin growled at Aizen, who was now standing and beckoning for the two to attack. **

"**One of you can't use his reiatsu, and the other is just a weak human boy. Let's see who will win this." **

"**Hey dickhead! You fuckin' guessed wrong!" A loud laugh was heard and Grimmjow walked into view, Ulquiorra next to him, along with Szayel.**

**Aizen frowned. "Now Ulquiorra. You're not really going to fight me are you? I'm your master. I can see Grimmjow doing this, but certainly not you."**

"**You let ****them ****harm my daughter. I don't care if you're my master or not, I'm going to keep fighting until you're dead, so you can never touch my child again."**

"**Yeah, what Ulqui fuckin' said!" Grimmjow snarled, drawing Pantera, and going into his released form. **

"**I'm going to help." Szayel also drew his zanpaktou, and held it in front of him.**

"**There's no way you can all beat me." Aizen laughed, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice. "Two of you have on those bracelets, so you can't fight at all."**

"**Wrong Aizen-sama." Gin pointed to the floor with his still-intact hand. "When ya cut my hand off, ya took the thing with it."**

"**And I was able to take it off myself." Szayel held up both his wrists.**

"**Che. It still doesn't mean you'll win."**

"**We'll fuckin' see about that!" Grimmjow rushed the brunette and Ulquiorra ran after him. Szayel, Gin and Ichigo following as well. **

"**Shatter Ky-" Aizen tried to release his sword again, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra flash-stepped up to him, the teen cutting off his sword-holding arm while the cuatra took Kyoka Suigetsu from the detached arm and threw it to the released-Grimmjow, who then broke it apart with his razor-sharp teeth. Szayel came up behind Aizen and held Fornicaras to the larger man's throat. The brunette merely laughed, and crushed the three weakest with his reiatsu, sending his espada to the floor, while slowing the other two down dramatically. "I figured you would try something like that." He chuckled, little pieces of glass-like specks appearing out of thin air, and slowly attached themselves to his body until his arm was completely intact once again, Kyoka Suigetsu held in his hand.**

"**Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, trying his hardest not to fall to the ground.**

"**Did you really think it would be that easy?" Aizen stepped forward towards Ulquiorra, and gripped the pale chin, tilting it up as he bent down, letting his brown eyes stare into the big green ones. "Ulquiorra." He said softly, almost sensually, and the cuatra's eyes grew lidded, his breath quickening. A pink flush came to his cheeks, and his hands gripped his crotch, his hands rubbing himself through his hakama.**

"**Aizen-sama…" He moaned, and his pale arms wrapped around his 'master's' neck.**

"**Hm. Too easy." The brunette chuckled, before he pierced the small body with Kyoka Suigetsu.**

"**Ulqui!" Grimmjow growled, as his lover slumped to the ground, blood pouring from his pale body. "You're gonna fuckin' get it!" **

"**What are you going to do Grimmjow?" Aizen walked to the sexta, and was about to bend down to him, when Ichigo had a sudden burst of reiatsu, and charged, stabbing Aizen right through the chest.**

"**You're gonna die fucker." The teen removed Tensa Zangetsu, blocking the attack that came at him.**

"**You ****brat****." The brunette swung again, but Ichigo flash-stepped out of the way. He continued to go after the orange-head, his anger growing by the second at Ichigo's newfound strength.**

**While the two battled together, Gin scampered over to Ulquiorra rolled the small body over to check him. "Yer gonna be alright Ulqui." He unsheathed Murcielago. "I'm just gonna borrow this fer awhile." He said, then turned to Ichigo and Aizen, charging at his children's father. **

"**So you finally came to join in Gin." Aizen dodged the silver-head, before blocking attacks from both the teen and younger shinigami. "It's still doesn't make much of a fight."**

"**Shut up! I'm gonna kill ya fer hurtin' yer own babies!" Gin growled, swinging Murcielago over and over again, but each one was easily avoided or blocked. **

"**Boring." Aizen wrapped his fingers around the silver-head's throat, and pushed him against a wall, still blocking all attempts Ichigo made to stop him. His lips pressed against his lover's, and Gin struggled to escape. Murcielago ripped at the brunette's clothing as the younger shinigami attempted to hit his 'master', but Aizen blocked everything out with his reiatsu. **

**His hand released Kyoka Suigetsu, and she hung in midair, while Aizen caressed the other's cheek, his tongue sweeping in to brush their tongues together. Gin's kimono was ripped from his body, and three fingers shoved into him roughly.**

"**S-stop Aizen…" He panted as Aizen pushed the rest of his hand in. **

"**Bastard!" Szayel shouted.**

"**You sicko!" Ichigo swung again, his anger allowing him to slice through Aizen's reiatsu, and into the man's arm, removing the ****real ****one from his body this time.**

"**Damn." The brunette growled, watching as Gin ripped the now-limp hand from his body, and threw it to the ground.**

**Kyoka Suigetsu was retrieved, and once again turned upside down. "Prepare to be under my perfect hypnotism." He smiled evilly, and released the sword, letting it stab the ground. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu." The blade broke apart, and dispersed through the air, hypnotizing the five around him. The four still conscious knelt before their 'master' and began assaulting his legs with licks, kisses, sucks and bites, while he chuckled to himself. "Perfect." He smiled.**

* * *

"**Isa, what do we do? Mommy's getting hurt by Daddy, and he can't fight back." Hikaru curled up in her brother's lap, and dug her face into his kimono.**

"**I don't know. Mommy said to stay here no matter what."**

"**But Isamu, what if he dies?"**

"**And my Mommy and Daddy too." Midori sat curled up with Chou in Aizen's bed, and listened to the twins talk. They two were a bit ahead of Midori and Chou in developing their power, seeing as they were full shinigamis, and easily sensed their parent's reiatsu along with the three espadas'.**

"**Aunty Ulquiorra is hurt." Hikaru said. "But Uncle Grimmjow is okay. Daddy just has him under the hypnotism of his zanpaktou."**

"**What about ****my ****Mommy?" Chou sat up in the bed, and twirled her pink hair anxiously.**

"**Same as our Mommy and Uncle Grimmjow. And there's someone else there too. He feels like a shinigami though, not an arrancar." The silver-haired girl crawled from her brother's lap, and left the room, returning a minute later with two dagger-sized blades much like Gin's zanpaktou. "Here Isa." She said, throwing one of the swords to her twin.**

"**You have zanpaktous?" Chou gasped.**

"**Yeah. Both our Mommies said not to say anything to Daddy though. Or you guys." Isamu swung his blade around, and looked to the others. "Should we go?" He asked.**

"**But what about Chou and me? We don't have anything." Midori stood up from the bed, and stretched.**

"**Maybe we can help though." The pink-head said. "We can distract Daddy and take his zanpaktou while Isamu and Hikaru fight."**

"**Okay…" Midori nodded. She thought of the fake sword Grimmjow had given her, and really wished it was a real one at the moment so she could help fight more. **

"**Are you sure we can do this?" Hikaru asked. "I don't really want anyone to get hurt, even Daddy."**

"**Yeah." Isamu said. "We'll be fine Hika, don't worry."**

* * *

"**Very interesting." Aizen chuckled, allowing Szayel to pull his kosode off, while Gin and Ichigo sucked him off. Grimmjow played with one of his feet, and Ulquiorra was still unconscious on the ground not far away.**

"**Aizen-sama…" Szayel moaned as Azien asked of it from Kyoka Suigetsu, before Ichigo followed suit. Grimmjow purred and continued licking the brunette's toes while Gin moved up to suck on the older shinigami's nipples. **

"**Why I never did this before is still a mystery." Aizen gripped Szayel's hair, and yanked it back, before biting down on the scientist's smooth skin. He felt the smaller body arch back against his, and he bit harder until blood gushed from Szayel's destroyed artery. **

"**Hah… Aizen-sama…" The pink-head still moaned, then slowly fell to the floor and passed out from blood loss.**

"**Ryoka Boy." The brunette ordered, and Ichigo leaned up, kissing his new 'master' as he was penetrated. **

"**Ah, good Aizen-sama…" He breathed, bouncing on the man's lap. Aizen laughed, about to kiss the teen again, but a blade came to his throat.**

"**Son." He continued to smile as he realized Isamu had quite a bit of power he never knew the boy had.**

"**Daddy." Isamu answered, the zanpaktou pressing harder against the man's skin. **

"**Do you plan on killing me?"**

"**I don't want to."**

"**Daddy please stop." Hikaru appeared beside her father, ignoring everyone else and hugged his neck. "I love you Daddy." She said, and kissed Aizen's cheek. "Stop hypnotizing them, and let everything go back to normal. ****Please ****do it."**

"**Hikaru honey, you want this to stop?" The brunette kissed his daughter back, then whispered in her ear. "You want everything to be normal again?"**

"**Yes, please Daddy."**

"**No."**

**The girl sobbed, and stood back as Isamu drew back his zanpaktou and swung at his father's neck. Aizen's hand reached up and stopped the blade, snapping it in two. Hikaru sobbed again, then stabbed through the bloody nub that was once Aizen's dominant arm.**

"**I'm sorry Daddy." She gasped, her tears falling onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry."**

"**Hikaru…" Aizen saw the pain in the girl's eyes, and used his remaining arm to pull her against his chest as the other three grown-ups backed away.**

"**Daddy…" She cried into his neck, her zanpaktou clattering to the floor. "I love you. Please don't hurt anyone anymore."**

"**Sssh honey it's alright…" **

"**Hika…" Isamu warned, and placed a hand on his sister's back.**

"**Daddy, lower it please. It hurts…" Hikaru pleaded and the man obeyed, not understanding why he was giving in to the girl, but there was something that was stopping him from defying her. "Now, stop hypnotizing them. Let me see your zanpaktou please."**

"**Hikaru…" Aizen held out his hand behind her body. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu." The sword came together, and Gin, Ichigo and Grimmjow shook their heads, returning to their normal states. They quickly rushed to their clothing and covered up to keep their children from seeing their unwanted arousals.**

"**Daddy… I do… I love you…" Hikaru sobbed again.**

"**Hikaru stop." Gin ordered, and moved to retrieve the girl, but Aizen's blade came between them, his brown eyes locked on to his daughter's blue ones.**

"**Do it…" She said, and Aizen's hand moved without his full consent, stabbing through both their bodies.**

"**Hikaru!" Gin cried, trying to reach his daughter, but Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped him.**

"**Again…" The girl breathed, and the blade impaled them another time.**

"**Hikaru." Aizen felt blood flow into his mouth, and it poured from his wounds, as the female twin gasped for breath, her lungs damaged greatly.**

"**Ag-" Kyoka Suigetsu slashed one last time, and split right through the brunette shinigami's head. He slumped to the floor, as Hikaru pulled him closer and cried as hard as she ever had before. "D-Daddy…" **

"**Hikaru." The small girl was pulled away from her father's body, and was held instead by her 'mother' who placed kisses all over her face.**

"**Mommy." Chou sat beside Szayel, and reached out to touch his face. A bright white light emanated from her hand, and the eighth's bite mark disappeared, color once again returning to his skin. **

"**Chou baby, when'dya learn ta do that?" Gin knelt beside his second daughter, and kissed her head.**

"**A couple of months ago. Mommy wanted to keep it a secret though."**

"**That's a pretty useful power." Gin smiled down at the pink-head. "Can ya do it ta Hika and Ulqui fer me?"**

"**I-I don't know… I've only done it to Mommy before…"**

"**Just try please." **

"**Okay." Chou's hand rested on her sister's chest, the white light returning before the wounds Kyoka Suigetsu had inflicted disappeared. **

"**T-thank you Chou…" Hikaru said, her eyes still filled with tears.**

"**You're welcome." The pink-head nodded shyly, and ran to Ulquiorra to help him.**

"**Sweetheart, why'dya do it? Ya should've let **_**us **_**take care 'a him." Gin hugged his daughter as close as he could, and kissed her soaked cheek. "Na child should have ta kill their daddy."**

"**But… he wasn't going to stop. He wouldn't let any of you go, so what was I supposed to do?" **

"**She gave that dick a taste of his own medicine." Grimmjow said, Midori in his arms. "Serves him right for always hypnotizing **_**us**_**." **

"**Hikaru, you saved all of us!" Midori said happily. "Thank you so much!"**

"**But she did it at the cost of killing her own father." Szayel pulled himself to his feet, and slumped against a wall. "I'm very sorry Hikaru." He said.**

"**It's alright." The silver-haired female sniffed. **

"**Grimmjow. Help me up." Ulquiorra called, and his lover ran over to lift the cuatra into his arms like their daughter. **

"**I'm sorry Aunty. I'm still not very good at it." Chou said shyly, and ran back to her 'mother', hugging his legs.**

"**It's quite alright. I thank you for healing my wound."**

**The pink-haired girl nodded to the cuatra. "You're welcome." She said.**

"**Sa what do we do naw?" Gin asked, looking to Aizen's bloody body. "What's gonna happen ta Hueco Mundo naw that ****he's ****gone?"**

"**Perhaps we should meet with the other espada and inform them of what has happened." Ulquiorra suggested.**

"**Sounds good to me." Szayel said. "But first, I'm going to see if Chou and I can fix Gin's arm."**

"**Ulqui and I will go back to the room, and rest for awhile." Grimmjow kissed his lover's head. "We'll meet you guys later."**

"**Hey, what about me?" Ichigo finally piped up. "I would like to go home or somethin'."**

"**I'll have a garganta opened fer ya Ichi." Gin answered, shifting Hikaru in his grip. **

"**Thanks." The orange-head said.**

* * *

"**Aizen-sama's dead?" Zommari asked, his eyes wide. **

"**Yes. He was killed." Szayel answered. "He was getting out of control, and needed to be taken care of, as well as Nnoitra and Yammy."**

"**Nabody should be hurtin' children." Gin said, resting his hand on his lover's shoulder.**

"**So what now then?" Starrk yawned from his spot at the table, surprisingly not nodding off during the meeting. "We need a new leader."**

"**I suggest it being the one who was strong enough to defeat Aizen-sama and the other two." Harribel said. "They're obviously powerful enough to run Hueco Mundo."**

"**Well then, that's gonna be weird, 'cause Ulqui killed Nnoi and Yammy, and my beautiful girl killed Aizen-sama." Everyone around the table gasped. **

"**A **_**child **_**defeated Aizen-sama?" Zommari stood up from the table. "That's impossible!"**

"**It's true." Ulquiorra also stood. "Grimmjow and Kurosaki could tell you that."**

"**The human boy was here too?" **

"**Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow yelled. "Yes Ichigo was fuckin' here, but he fuckin' helped get rid of that fuckin' dick! Be fuckin' happy damn it! You're basically fuckin' free, so quite acting so fuckin' upset!" **

"**Just tell us who's the new leader!" Starrk growled. "This is all so unnecessary! Just pick someone, so we can't go!"**

"**I vote Ulqui." Grimmjow said.**

"**Of course you would." Ulquiorra sighed. **

"**I say Gin." Szayel said. "He's almost as strong as Aizen was, so why wouldn't he work?"**

"**Shinigamis can't be trusted to lead." Zommari glared at Gin.**

"**Why not the little girl?" Harribel stood up along with the others. "She ****is ****a shinigami, but she's harmless, and she's clearly a good candidate seeing as she was able to defeat Aizen-sama when we could not."**

"**My lil' Hikaru is a very smart girl, and she's strong ta. ****And**** she hates fightin', sa it's nat like she'll be attackin' ya like Aizen did."**

"**I vote for her as well." Ulquiorra nodded.**

"**Whatever Ulqui says." Grimmjow hugged his lover.**

"**My other daughter would be perfect." Szayel kissed Gin's hand.**

"**Whatever, let the girl lead." Starrk yawned.**

"**I guess I will have to concur." Zommari said.**

**The rest in the room nodded, and it was decided.**

* * *

"**Me?" Hikaru gasped, as Gin dressed her up in her best kimono. **

"**Yeah Sweetheart. They said yer the new leader 'a Hueco Mundo, all 'cause ya beat yer Daddy."**

"**But… I'm not strong. I'm only five, and I hate fighting people. How could I make a good leader?"**

"**I knaw ya can do it baby." Gin kissed the girl's hair. "Let's go let everybody see ya naw."**

"**But-"**

"**No 'buts' baby." Szayel smiled. "We'll help you if you need us to."**

* * *

"**Yay Hikaru!" Midori cheered, as her friend was walked through the large crowd. **

"**Congratulations." Ulquiorra nodded to the silver-haired girl.**

**Hikaru was walked to Aizen's throne, and she stood on it, as all the arrancar and espada watched. Some grumbled and others gasped, while the girl's siblings cheered for her. **

"**U-um…" Hikaru gulped, and was kissed on the cheek by her 'mothers'. "T-thank you for letting me be your leader…"**

"**It's alright Sweetheart. Take yer time." Gin whispered in her ear.**

"**I… I k-know that some of you may be… w-wondering how I was able to defeat my Daddy, so I'll say it. My zanpaktou is similar to his. I c-can hypnotize people with it, but only if I'm able to hurt my enemy with it first. I hurt Daddy, then asked him to kill himself with my hypnotism. I d-didn't want to do it… but I guess I had to…"**

"**Very good baby." Szayel rubbed his nose against Hikaru's cheek. "You're going to do very well."**

"**T-thank you…" The girl turned and dug her face into Gin's chest, as she blushed with embarrassment. **

"**Hey Ulqui, let's go back to our room now." Grimmjow whispered to the cuatra, and squeezed the smaller's pale bottom.**

"**Hm. Yes, let us go number five." Ulquiorra was picked up and carried off, while Midori cheered for and followed their new leader.**

* * *

**I know it's weird to have a little girl become the new leader of Hueco Mundo, but she _did _defeat Aizen. Review! ;P**


	13. The End

**Last chappie! :( No more UluixGrimm! I hope you enjoy this last one though, I tried to sum up how everyone's life turned out, and made sure it was happy. Review!**

**And for all who are like, "Grimmjow's the sexta!" remember Nnoitra was killed, so Grimmy was promoted.**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow raise Midori, while Szayel, Aizen, and Gin raise their three children, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. Third part to the GrimmxUlqui series.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxSzayelxGin.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Family Love**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"**Hah… Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra moaned, his arms pulling his lover down to kiss him deeply as the fifth continued to thrust into the smaller body.**

"**Fuck Ulqui… you're so fuckin' hot…"**

"**Mama!" A sudden cry sounded from beside the bed, and a black-haired child bounced up and down in his crib.**

"**Not now Aoi…" Ulquiorra ignored his son, and rolled himself and Grimmjow over so that he was now riding the other espada. **

"**Fuck…" Grimmjow's hands were on Ulquiorra's hips, and both were thrusting against each other, their bodies sweaty and hot. **

"**Mama!" The little boy screamed, his hands shaking the crib loudly. "Mama Mama Mama!"**

"**He's not as quiet as Midori was." Grimmjow growled. "Boys are such a fuckin' pain."**

"**And to think that's what you wanted originally." Ulquiorra gripped his cock as he continued to bounce, before he arched and came all over his lover's chest. Grimmjow did the same seconds later, and he kissed the fourth's cheek, sighing. **

"**That was fuckin' awesome as always Ulqui." The quinta relaxed on the bed as Ulquiorra went to the baby crib and held their son, letting the boy eat from his nipple.**

"**Ow. No biting." He warned the boy, but Aoi just giggled and did it again. "Do you want to go without?"**

"**No."**

"**Then stop." **

"**Hey Ulqui, where's Midori?" Grimmjow sat up in the bed.**

"**I believe she is training with Hikaru and Isamu." The cuatra sat back down, and was wrapped up in his lover's arms. **

"**I thought **_**we **_**were supposed to train today."**

"**When you didn't show, she probably got bored and asked the twins to do it."**

"**Hm." Grimmjow rustled the mop of the year and a half old boy's hair, before pinching his nose gently. Aoi giggled, and reached to try to do it back, but obviously he was too short, so he settled for swinging his arm around instead.**

"**When I'm done feeding him, we could go find Midori if you want. She'll want to see Aoi again, and she might want to spar with you still, even though you blew her off." Ulquiorra kissed the quinta's cheek. "She might want to kick your ass if she sees you though."**

"**Hey, you said another swear babe. I'm really rubbing off on you, huh?" Biting his lover's neck, Grimmjow chuckled when the pale body shivered. **

"**I suppose, but you'll still never hear your catch-word from me, no matter what you do."**

"**I'll just get you pregnant again, then I'll hear it. I thought it was a one time thing when you said it giving birth to Midori, but then it happened **_**again**_** with this booger, so I'm starting to think it'll happen every time."**

"**You're an idiot. Now let go of me so you can get dressed and we can go see our daughter."**

* * *

**Ulquiorra walked with Grimmjow's arm around his waist, and Aoi wobbling beside him, gripping his finger so they stayed together. **

**The little boy kept giggling his sister's name along the way, happy he'd get to see her again. "'Dori 'Dori 'Dori 'Dori."**

"**Hey turd, what're you saying?" Grimmjow scooped his son up into his arms and held him up above his head. **

"'**Dori 'Dori 'Dori!" Aoi hit his hands against Grimmjow's head, then proceeded to pull on the blue hair, affectively removing some strands from the scalp. **

"**Ow! Fuck that hurts!" **

"**Language, and don't be so rude to him. Why can't you just call him by his name?" Ulquiorra took his son from the quinta, while the latter rubbed his aching scalp, before they heard the sound of a sonido, and a well figured girl appeared in front of them. **

"'**Dori 'Dori!" Aoi squealed, struggling to get loose.**

"**Hey Aoi. What are you doing?" The sixteen year old bent over, and caught her brother in her arms before she kissed his head. Grimmjow's face had turned deep red, and he turned away. Why did she have to wear a low-cut uniform? He didn't find it hot, because she **_**was **_**his daughter, but seeing as he used to chase after anything that had big boobs -which she kind of did- it felt really awkward.**

**Ulquiorra on the other hand, paid no attention to it. Sure he had noticed that his once little, innocent girl had become a young woman, and he had warned her about such revealing clothing before, but he never really felt embarrassed when she hugged him and her chest rubbed against his, nor when she leaned over to pick up Aoi. But Grimmjow sure grew nervous whenever that happened.**

"**Hey baby girl. Your 'mother' told me that you were training without me." Grimmjow regained some of his dignity, and faced his daughter once again. "Why're you doing it without me?"**

"**I'm sorry Daddy." She still liked to call him that; he melted every time she did. "You were running late, so I thought I'd practice with Hikaru until you came."**

**Ulquiorra snorted, finding a joke in his daughter's all-too-serious words, and he received a funny look from the blue-haired girl. "I'm sorry Midori." He said.**

"'**Dori! 'Dori!" Aoi played with his sister's long braid of hair that ended just above her bottom, and pretended he was tickling himself with it. **

"**Well, looks like we can fight now! I'm all ready to go!" Grimmjow stretched his arms above his head, before he smirked. "The question is, are **_**you **_**ready?" **

**Midori giggled, and gave Aoi back to Ulquiorra before she and Grimmjow got into a running stance, and raced away with sonido to the training grounds.**

* * *

"**Fly! Dragón de Oro!" Midori shouted, and a long golden dragon shot from the end of her zanpaktou. **

**Since it was Szayel who had really created the eggs for the children, he had needed part of a shinigami's reproductive system in order to create the solution that had gotten Ulquiorra and himself pregnant like a human -whereas Gin only needed a solution to create the womb- so Midori and Chou were technically only **_**part**_** hollow, and their zanpaktous took on the abilities of a shinigami's, meaning they didn't have a resurrección form. **

"**Hah, releasing it already?" Grimmjow laughed, standing back as the large creature curled around them, leaving them in a closed area. **

"**I did to make **_**you **_**release yours." The girl smiled. "**_**Kitty**_**."**

"**That's it!" Grimmjow growled. "Grind Pantera!" A swirl of dirt consumed him, and when it cleared, there the quinta stood in his released form, his face set in a deep scowl. "I'm tired of the 'kitty' thing. I'm a fuckin' panther, got it?"**

"**Ooh, such bad language Daddy. I might have to tell Hikaru on you." Midori laughed, then dodged an attack her father made, her body ducking down under his swinging arm. She then placed her hands on the ground, and did a three-sixty turn, kicking Grimmjow's feet out from under him so he fell flat on his butt. "I didn't even need my zanpaktou for that. You're getting weak now that you aren't allowed to fight Ichigo or the shinigamis."**

"**You're becoming a bigger brat everyday." The quinta stood up and rubbed his behind. "No… you're becoming your 'mother'.**

**Midori shrugged her shoulders, and made an innocent face. "What can I say? Spending almost all my time with him, turned me into him."**

"**That's not always a good thing you know." **

"**It is when it allows me to kick your butt everyday." **

"**Hmph." Grimmjow ran at the girl again, but the tail of her dragon smacked him away, before it laughed. **

"**Good boy." Midori pet it's snout, before kissing it, and the dragon nuzzled her affectionately.**

"**You could swear that thing has a mind of its own." After picking himself up off the ground, Grimmjow wiped his bleeding mouth. **

"**Well, all of them do actually." Midori hugged her 'friend' as much around its head as she could. "Mine's just more advanced than other's."**

"'**Dori! 'Dori!" Aoi pushed on the dragon's body from outside their enclosed circle, and the released zanpaktou lifted up part of its body to allow the boy through.**

"**Aoi. What are you doing in here?" Midori smiled down at her black-haired brother. "Daddy and I are trying to spar."**

"**Figh' too!" Aoi swung his arms and kicked his legs, pretending to confront some invisible enemy. "Figh' figh'!"**

"**Wow, Mom's taught you to speak pretty well." The girl rustled the boy's hair. "You're smart."**

"**Figh'! Too!" **

**Hey booger! Go back to your 'mother'. Midori and I are fighting! We don't want you to get hurt!" Grimmjow grabbed the child by the collar of his uniform, then tossed him over top the dragon. Aoi giggled loudly, landing Ulquiorra's arms on the other side. **

"**Your father." He sighed, rocking the baby in his arms.**

**Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Midori had gone into a bare-handed fight, trying to punch, kick, and knee each other while also blocking the other's attacks. Grimmjow got the first hit in the match, sending an uppercut into the girl's stomach. While she doubled over, he kicked her in the side and sent her flying into her dragon's body.**

**She stood up coughing, then watched as her 'friend' swung its tail at her father again but he dodged it, laughing loudly. "Are you sure I'm a weak as you say? 'Cause right now I'm kicking **_**your **_**ass!" The two charged at each other once again, continuing their weaponless tussle, until Midori was able to hook her father in the face, before returning the kick he had delivered to her earlier. Her kick was still as strong as it had been when she was little, and Grimmjow coughed and gagged as blood poured from his mouth. **

"**Hey Daddy, are you alright?" Midori ran to the kneeling quinta. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad, I-" Grimmjow suddenly swung at her, but her reflexes were quick, letting her grab the arm and twist it behind the man's back. **

"**Fuck!" Grimmjow growled, and grumbled even more when Midori placed a loving kiss on his cheek.**

"**I love you Daddy." She smiled, helping the espada to his feet. "Let's go get Chou so she can heal you, okay?"**

"**I don't need it." **

**The blue-haired girl punched her father's stomach and he howled in pain. "Yes you do." She said. Holding her arm out, she nodded to her dragon. "Retract Dragón de Oro." She said and it was sucked back into the shape of an unreleased zanpaktou.**

**Grimmjow returned to normal, and fell to his knees as he grew feeble from changing back into the weaker state. His daughter helped him back up though, and pulled his arm up over her shoulder so she could support some of his weight as they walked. Ulquiorra was sitting on the ground while Aoi clumsily kicked and punched his hands when he noticed his other two family members approaching. He looked at Grimmjow with an amused look in his eyes and the quinta just grumbled, ashamed he had been beaten by his daughter who wasn't even an espada.**

"**It seems that Hikaru's rule to no fighting has made you grow weak over the years Grimmjow." He said. "But I thought that fighting with Midori would have helped keep you in shape." He stood and brought Aoi with him, holding the boy in his arms. "I can only imagine how much my own power has depleted, seeing as I haven't fought anyone in many years."**

"**Always a fuckin' kiss-ass." Grimmjow smirked. "Even after all these years, you still listen to every order given to you."**

"**As I recall, you do so now too. I haven't beheld one instance where you have defied Hikaru, and I find it remarkable." **

"**Hey, shut up." The two exchanged a kiss. "Alright baby girl. Let's go find Chou. This really fuckin' hurts."**

"**Yes Daddy." The blue-haired girl nodded.**

* * *

"**Uncle Grimmjow, what have you done?" Chou stood in front of the quinta, her brown eyes wide as she healed his internal wounds. "Did you fight someone?"**

"**Only Midori. We were sparring, and she used a kick on me."**

"**Oh." The pink-head quieted down and continued her work, her face deep-set in concentration. She had mastered her healing skill by now, but it wasn't very often she got to use it, seeing as Hikaru refused to let anyone confront the shinigamis and engage in any potentially fatal battles. Some still fought amongst each other -like Midori and Grimmjow- but most had just settled for not fighting at all. Starrk was probably the happiest with the silver-head's rule, because he could sleep all he wanted now without having to worry about being attacked, attack**_**ing **_**or meetings. **_**Everyone **_**was happy those stupid meetings were gone. They had hated sitting there for hours on end hearing Aizen drone on over pointless things, forcing them to drink his gods awful tea just because **_**he**_** liked it. **

**But even though the fighting between Soul Society and the residents of Las Noches had ceased, they were still enemies and did not confront each other, meaning that if any of the hollows wanted to stay alive, they did not leave Hueco Mundo. **

"**Uncle Grimmjow? Did you hurt yourself again?" The quinta looked back over his shoulder, and there stood Hueco Mundo's leader. She had on a long white dress -that was still the main color there although it wasn't mandatory like it had been with Aizen; any color was acceptable- and part of her silver hair was braided, then pulled back and flowing freely with the rest of her middle-of-the-back length hair. She wore blue armlets to match her bright blue eyes, and she carried her zanpaktou in her hand. She didn't use it to fight, but to protect its power. Her sensitive zanpaktou could be wielded by anyone who knew what it could do, and she wasn't willing to let it fall into the wrong hands; mainly her father's when he decided to become a hollow. Seeing as he probably had quite a few regrets, or things bothering him before he had died, she figured it was only a matter of time until he would become a hollow, and slowly try to grow stronger to come back to Las Noches, and take back what he had before.**

"**Hey Hika. I was just sparring with Midori, and she got me good. Hey, you look pretty good for sparring her too."**

"**My sister's an excellent healer." Hikaru smiled. "You can't even tell that I was also harmed. But don't get too upset, I gave Midori a few ugly gashes too."**

"**For someone who hates fighting, you're awfully violent."**

"**I only fight when I have no intention of killing. I sparred with Midori only for fun and practice, and I made sure Chou was right there in case one of us were seriously wounded. I insist that's what you do next time you wish to fight, okay?"**

**Grimmjow sighed, wincing as he felt some organs rearrange. "Yeah. I'll tell Midori too." **

**Hikaru smiled yet again. "Thank you Uncle Grimmjow." She turned around and left the room.**

"**There, all done." Chou dropped her hands to her sides. "Everything's back to normal."**

"**Thanks." Grimmjow stood and stretched, before he looked down and saw Aoi hugging his leg. "Hey booger. Where'd you come from? Mommy was supposed to be feeding you again."**

"**He ate already." Ulquiorra answered from the doorway, and the black-haired boy ran back to him. "He's definitely not as big a eater as Midori was. Sometimes it's not a good thing." The cuatra winced as he touched at his chest where milk was ready to burst out at any second. It was rather uncomfortable to have so much liquid in there, and to only keep producing more when he heard the boy crying or when his internal alarm signaled it was feeding time. **

**Grimmjow smiled, and walked to his lover, his lips brushing the smaller's ear. "I'm a big eater. I can get rid of your problem."**

**Chou blushed as she guess what the conversation was about, and quickly went to her desk to write, trying to ignore the other three.**

"**Num num!" Aoi suddenly whined and Ulquiorra winced again. "Num num!"**

"**Oh, **_**now **_**you want to eat?" Grimmjow shook his head. "You're such a little brat."**

"**Grimmjow, let's leave now. This is **_**Chou's **_**room, not ours."**

"**Oh right." The quinta turned back to the pink-head. "Thanks again Chou." **

"**Oh. You're welcome." The girl smiled and looked at the three over her reading glasses. "I'll see you soon hopefully."**

"**Yes." Ulquiorra nodded, lifting Aoi into his arms, and the boy tugged at his clothing, trying to reach his food source. The cuatra gave in from being so uncomfortable, and pushed his jacket aside to allow the boy his meal. **

* * *

"**Gin!" Szayel sang from the bathroom, and the silver-head peeked in. **

"**Ya want me ta join ya?" He asked, stepping into the room and shedding his clothes. **

"**Of course. I'm not going to take a bath alone, am I?" The scientist smiled up at his lover, before he was joined in the bathtub and kissed deeply. Suddenly, Gin sucked in breath, and submerged himself beneath the water. He reached out and caressed, then kissed the other's big belly, feeling feet kick him. He chuckled to himself, before resurfacing.**

"**They're really movin' around in there. They must be squished havin' ta fit inside yer tiny belly."**

"**Or they're just really fidgety like you are and can't stop moving." Szayel chuckled, his hand stroking his five month tummy where three little babies lay inside. Having mixed up on how many eggs he had planted into his body, he and Gin had accidentally conceived fraternal triplets, instead of just the one the were hoping to have. They had already had two others after their oldest three, and were planning on only getting a single child -the last one they wanted, yet they were now going to get three. They didn't care though, they liked having a family and raising kids.**

"**Sa is Ulqui gonna have anymore?" Gin asked, always a curious one.**

"**He's got a girl, and Grimmjow has his boy so I think they've finished with conceiving children." Szayel pulled Gin into another kiss. "Why do you care anyways? Are you planning on giving him a child?"**

"**Why would ya ask that?" Gin's eyes opened. **

"**The way you asked seemed as if you were wondering so you could have one with him."**

"**Hey! Ya knaw I'd neva da that. I ain't a jerk ya knaw." The silver-head pouted playfully, and Szayel laughed at him.**

"**I know you'd never do that. I apologize."**

**Gin smiled again. "Aw thank ya. I love ya sa much Szayel."**

"**I love you too Gin." They pushed their bodies together as they kissed a third time and rubbed themselves against each other for friction, wanting to become fully aroused.**

"**Mommy, Daddy, I can't sleep." A nine year old girl stood in the doorway and rubbed her eyes, her other hand gripping her nightgown. She had Szayel's eyes and Gin's hair, but a problem with the hair follicles on part of her scalp made her hair grow white, making it seem as though she had intentioally dyed a streak to look that way.**

"**Sayoko sweetheart." Gin motioned for the girl to come closer. "Da ya want ta take a bath with me and Mommy?" Sayoko nodded as she stepped forward, and a little boy ran in after her, a thumb in his mouth. "Da ya want ta join ta Koki?"**

"**Yes! Yes!." Koki began to pull at his clothes to take them off, and he blew his brown hair out of his face as he did so. Neither of his parents knew why he looked exactly like Aizen -except the fact that his hair was straight, while Aizen's had been wavy- but they both loved him as much as all the others, because the boy was so loveable and adorable, and because he was their child.**

**Sayoko slowly undressed, unlike her over-eager five year old brother and snuggled in next to Gin once she stepped into the tub. **

"**A little Daddy's girl." Szayel chuckled. "Just like Hikaru was." **

"**Hm." Gin's expression became a sad one. Hikaru **_**had **_**been a Daddy's girl, and then in the end, she had to kill the one she got along with the best. She looked up to him the most and even when she knew she had to kill him to save everyone, she still tried to give him a second chance. She had absolutely no intention of losing her father, but it was obvious that she couldn't let him live either.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry Gin. Sayoko, kiss Daddy for me, he's feeling upset." **

**Sayoko stood up in the tub and placed a kiss on Gin's cheek. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her as he playfully bit her neck. "Daddy!" She giggled. **

"**Thanks fer makin' me feel better sweetheart." Gin kissed her forehead, and grabbed Koki as well, kissing him.**

"**I love you Daddy!" The boy squealed. "And Mommy too!"**

"**Me too." Sayoko smiled, then she yawned and curled up in her father's lap, her eyes closing.**

"**Looks like she's more tired than she thinks." Szayel chuckled. "Him too." He pointed to Koki who was leaning against Gin's side, the silver-head's arm around his little body. **

"**That means we can continya with what we started." The two exchanged a seductive look, then leaned forward and kissed each other.**

* * *

**Isamu lounged on his bed, his hand pushing his shoulder-length hair out his face. He sighed, turning onto his side when the door opened and Hikaru walked in. "Isa, I need to talk to you." She said, sitting down on the bed next to her twin.**

"**Hm. What is it?" The male tucked his sister's hair behind her ear.**

"**I can feel him." She said worriedly, her blue eyes looking deep into the other's. "He's getting stronger." **

**Isamu sat up and hugged Hikaru close, his hands patting her back as she gripped his uniform and cried into his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be alright. It's unlikely that he'll ever become strong enough to harm any of us. The only way that would happen would be if he found the hokyoku."**

"**Then he'd have to confront me to get it, because I always carry it with me. But I don't want to see him. I'm scared Isa."**

"**Don't be. You're the leader now, so if he ever tried to touch you, all of us would protect you."**

"**But… I don't want **_**anyone **_**to get hurt." Hikaru's grip tightened.**

"_**Please**_** don't worry Hika. You'll be fine. I promise."**

* * *

"**Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked to his lover that sat across from him in the tub. **

"**What Ulqui?"**

"**I thought you said that you were going to fix my problem." The cuatra moved onto the quinta's lap. "I'm still waiting."**

"**Fuuuck…" Grimmjow growled, before slamming Ulquiorra against the other side of the tub and kissing him roughly. His hands slid up the smaller body, until they found bright pink nipples and squeezed them, earning a moan as Ulquiorra arched his back. The quinta's mouth released his lover's and began to move down, stopping to bite at the pale neck before going further and sucking on one of the leaking nipples. **

"**Harder…" Ulquiorra ran his fingers through the other's blue hair, pulling Grimmjow's head harder against him.**

**The larger chuckled and switched nubs, letting leftover milk dribble down his lover's flushed body. He sucked in more of the warm liquid before leaning up and kissing the cuatra once again. Their mouths opened and the milk passed between them, which Ulquiorra then swallowed. **

"**How is it Ulqui?" Grimmjow smiled, his fingers moving down to probe the other's entrance.**

"**It feels a lot better now. Thank you." The fingers pushed in, and the cuatra groaned, his fingers pulling Grimmjow's hair roughly but at this point it was only sexy -not painful. Ulquiorra was stretched, although he didn't really need it as bad as he used to since he had loosened up a little over the years, but he was still tight.**

"**Fuck babe, I can't wait to get inside." Grimmjow bit the pale neck and his lover moaned loudly. **

"**Hurry up and enter already…" **

"**You got it." The quinta pulled his fingers out, then shoved his cock into Ulquiorra's body, hitting his prostate immediately; after all that time he had the location memorized. He moved quickly, knowing that the cuatra loved when he went rough and his teeth sunk deeper into his lover's skin until blood ran down in rivers, but it only aroused Ulquiorra more. **

**His voice came out as nothing more than moans, and his fingers had squeezed the blue hair so tight, they were now stuck. He didn't care though, he only focused on how good Grimmjow was making him -as usual. **

"**Ahh… Grimmjow touch me…" He ordered, and shouted in pleasure as his cock was grasped. Grimmjow pumped quickly, matching his thrusts and it didn't take long before his lover arched his back and released between their bodies. The quinta followed, releasing his teeth from the cuatra's neck only to watch blood gush out. **

"**Fuck. I did it again." He grumbled, his hand pressing against Ulquiorra's wound to stop the flow. **

"**It's alright. It will clot soon." Ulquiorra kissed Grimmjow, and his lips curved upwards the slightest bit, but the quinta caught it.**

**"Holy fuck Ulqui! You smiled!" He said, but the cuatra turned his head and blushed.**

"**No I didn't. I'd never do such a thing." He scoffed.**

"**Liar. I saw you. It was really nice to see actually." Ulquiorra turned his head back, his green eyes widened. "C'mon Ulqui, do it again." Grimmjow kissed the pale lips gently. "C'mon, do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."**

"**Alright!" The smaller blushed again, before he smiled. A large, genuine smile and Grimmjow couldn't help but hug Ulquiorra tightly. **

"**Fuck you're awesome." He smiled himself, before bringing their lips together another time. "I love you so much Ulqui."**

"**I love you too Grimmjow." Ulquiorra smiled again. **

* * *

**Sayoko means Evening Child [because Hueco Mundo is always night]**

**Koki means Vast and Strong**

**Aoi means Blue [because his eyes are blue, and because it's Grimmjow's color, while Midori has Ulqui's (green)]**

**Aw, it's all over! Thanks for all who read, favorited, and reviewed! Love all of ya! ;P**


End file.
